Beginning of the New Generation
by mirrors-never-lie
Summary: The war that seemed to last an eternity is finally over, and things get a little bit more complicated. Our favorite heroines have been married to our favorite heroes, and now they must prepare to tell their husbands some big news... and undergo some changes. All main ships. Based off Marissa Meyer's books. NOTE: I wrote this story before reading "Winter"!
1. Chapter 1- Wolflet Begins

**A/N: Hi guys. This is my first ever fan fiction! I've been wanting to write Lunar Chronicles stories for a long time. Anyway, this is in Scarlet's third person POV. I figured that she would probably get pregnant first...? R &R. Constructive criticism is welcomed. **

After the successful revolution, he moved in with her in her grandmother's farm. Rieux, France. Home. After two years of living with her, he proposed, and they had a splendid wedding. Wolf and Scarlet were the second to marry, the day after Cinder and Kai married. Cress and Thorne followed suit, and finally Winter and Jacin married. (The couples planned to have the weddings, which took place at Queen Winter's palace, on consecutive days. It was a bit cheesy for Scarlet's liking, but nonetheless they had fantastic weddings).

Seven months have passed since Scarlet and Wolf's marriage…and Scarlet was already pregnant. She had quickly let her friends know about it, but Wolf, or Ze'ev (she made him tell her his real name) would be a different story. How would he take the news? She supposed he would be ecstatic, but what if he was unsure? And Scarlet couldn't believe she was already going to be a mom. None of her friends were moms, and Scarlet didn't have one growing up, though she did consider her grandma as a motherly figure. This was too complicated. _Come on, you're a Benoit, you can handle this._ The rooster outside crowed deafeningly, shooing away Scarlet's thoughts like flies with a swatter. Taking a deep breath, Scarlet rolled around on the queen-sized bed and faced her alpha. She smoothed Ze'ev's disheveled hair and placed her lips on his forehead.

"Hey, sleepy head. What do you want to eat for breakfast?" His eyes flickered slowly as she asked. His irises were brighter in the mornings, a vivid, beautiful shade of green that Scarlet wanted to live in.

He yawned, smiling. "Omelets with tomatoes, peppers, onions, and cheese. Muffins. Bacon and eggs…."

"When did I become your waitress?" she snapped abruptly. Immediately, she felt remorseful. Mood swings were quite irksome. Lately, those swings were surrounding her all day and all night.

"Good morning, Scarlet," he chuckled, used to her fickle behavior. He caressed her face; she still felt a tiny bit vulnerable when he touched her, even after all these years. After all, he was a good seven inches taller than her.

"Good morning," she sighed. She reached her left arm out towards him and stroked his face. Wincing, he shut his eyes. She hastily retracted her hand.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she noticed how stupid the questions were.

"Scar, really?" he snapped, his eyelids still tightly closed like a shut window. "Your finger…"

"Right," cringed Scarlet. Wolf hadn't taken the news very well (that was probably an understatement). While captive on Luna, her pinky was chopped off- literally chopped off- by a hatchet. Once rescued, Wolf had flipped out about her finger and snarled at anyone who came close to her. She had gotten a cyborg pinky and skin grafting on it (Wolf had insisted that she covered the metal), but he never got over it.

"It's not your fault," she tried, knowing that it would be futile.

"You know it is." He turned on his other side, not facing her. Dang it, why did she always have to make him stressed?

"Alpha Kesley, stop acting like a wus."

"I am not a wus," he growled, but she heard the flirtatious teasing beneath the words.

"I love you," she blurted, surprising herself and Wolf. His back went rigid.

"Really?"

"Of course. Why else would I have cooked for you the past two and a half years?" she laughed. He rolled over to face her and grinned, canines showing and all. Back then, she used to have a slight fear of his sharp teeth, but now Scarlet found his genuine, wide-as-the-moon smile cute.

"Very funny. But do you really love me?" he asked, child-like expressions taking over.

"I do, Ze'ev."

"I love it when you say my real name," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her on her full, ruby lips. His touch was smooth, and the kiss was gentle yet so inviting. Scarlet pulled apart.

"I hate that you have that effect on me."

"What effect?"

"The one that makes me want to…I don't know," she blushed uncontrollably, face turning redder than the tomatoes she grew in her garden. Wolf's cheeks grew warmer, too. Suddenly, nausea took control auto-pilot in Scarlet.

"Ugh! I need to go to the bathroom!" She swiftly slipped out from the blanket and rushed to the bathroom, the wood panel flooring squeaking under her weight.

"I'm not sure if you're leaving in order to escape this conversation about you-know-what, or if you're actually not feeling well," he called as she left their bedroom.

* * *

She didn't have time to get to the toilet; she threw up right in front of it. Her dark, crimson curls got drenched in vomit, and Wolf was at her side instantly.

"Scarlet! What's wrong?" he asked frantically. His eyes zoomed up and down her body, hands searching every part of her.

"It's nothing!"

"You've been acting really…hungry lately. Not to mention taking extra time in the bathroom, becoming more prone to outbursts, and I've noticed that your scent smells different," he stated, concerned.

"What?" she barked, crossing her arms.

"Tell me, please. What's going on?" Wolf asked, ignoring her comment.

"I promise, you will have to know eventually," muttered Scarlet. Wolf's eyebrows drew together.

"Scarlet. I promised to protect you."

"Can I take a shower first?" Unwillingly, Wolf nodded and stepped out of the bathroom. Scarlet closed the door, and she heard him sigh and lean his head against it.

 **What do you think? Sorry the last part was a little short. Next up- more Wolflet and Cresswell awaits**


	2. Chapter 2- Scarlet, tell him already!

**A/N: Hi again...I'm just going to say this straight forward- I am sorry to anyone who has a story similar to mine. Please forgive me. I just want everyone to know that I did not intentionally copy though. Also, I forgot this part of the author's note from the last chapter-**

 **DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this fan fiction belong to me. This story is based on the Lunar Chronicles, written by Marissa Meyer.**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews. They meant a lot to me :) Also, it came to my attention that the formatting was odd? I think I fixed it. Let me know. R &R.**

Scarlet turned the water off in the shower. The steam misted out as she pulled the clear curtain away; the bathroom mirror was fogged up. Hastily, she grabbed a towel as her stomach demanded for food. Breakfast would be soon enough. She wringed out her hair, quickly wrapped the fuzzy towel around herself, and walked to her bedroom. It was eerily empty. As Scarlet changed into some comfortable clothes, including her always-present red hoodie that she still had, she smelled something burning faintly.

"What the…?" The smoke alarm pierced through the room. Loud cursing and banging followed.

"ZE"EV!" she screamed. What was he doing? She pounded down the stairs.

Her husband was nowhere to be seen. Pots and pans were strewn around. Vegetables were on the counter, eggs on the frying pan (with their shells still on), and knives carelessly atop the dining table. The oven was smoking and flames were viciously tonguing whatever was inside. Bewildered, she stared at the disarray, mouth as wide as some of the pumpkins she grew. Hurriedly, she snapped out of her daze and yanked the fire extinguisher from the wall. She pulled the oven open, aimed the nozzle, then sprayed it. To her relief, the smoke and the fire ceased. Once the smoke alarm beeped twice and stopped its infuriating ringing in acknowledgement, Scarlet collapsed on the floor.

"Scarlet?" a timid voice asked hesitantly. The voice came from under the dining table. Wolf was there, curled up in a small ball, legs pulled to his chest. Perplexed and

shocked, she had no response. She gaped at him. What in the world..?

"I…I attempted cooking a croque monsieur…the one you gave me the day I met you. I also wanted to make an omelet to make you happy." He whimpered. Scarlet

knew she should be mad. Infuriated, even. But this was Wolf, alpha of a pack, cowering under a table because he couldn't cook. She burst into laughter and gestured

to the mess.

"And this was the result?"

"Um. Yes?" Sighing, she joined him under the table.

"Aren't you angry at me?"

"I suppose. But honestly, I find it adorable that you tried to cook for me. You do know that croquet monsieur shouldn't be baked that way inside of an oven, right?" she teased, winking. He blushed, and out of nowhere, she reached over and kissed him straight on the lips. Their kisses were always irresistible to one another; usually things got a bit passionate. His soft lips messily tracing every part of her face, and her body lying on top of his. His hands in her red hair, her hands in his nearly jet-black hair.

When she parted (she hated parting first, but unlike him, she was fully human), she said, "Well, this is new. Making out under the dining room table." He smiled up at her and his thumb zigzagged across her neck and collar bone.

"We could do it more often, you know." Her heart skittered a bit. He would always somehow find a way to make her flustered.

"It's a bit uncomfortable for my liking," quickly said Scarlet, before he noticed her blush. Wolf's eyes suddenly turned stone-cold and pierced her with intensity.

"Now, about the puking…"

"Ze'ev."

"What is it? Are you taking drugs or something?"

"What? No! I'm not dumb enough to do that. You would be able to sniff that out right away." Scarlet rolled her eyes, petulant.

"Fine. Are you drinking the beer from the refrigerator?" he guessed. It was a rather lame guess; Wolf was sounding pretty desperate.

"Seriously? I'm not even in a condition to do that anyway," she mumbled, trying not to think of her dad, who died of alcohol poisoning. Her dad was out of her life now. He didn't matter to her. _Pay attention_ , she scolded herself for letting her thoughts stray, _he might find out now._ His eyebrows shot up. He found out. _Please find_ _out_ , she begged internally. _I don't want to tell you myself._

"Are you seeing someone? Are you…cheating on me?"

"Ze'ev Kesley! I am not committing adultery, for your information, I am happily married!" she yelled, gritting her teeth. What was he thinking in that genetically modified head of his? She loved him! Didn't he- shouldn't he- know that? Even after his lies and tricks, she loved him. He cringed from her ear-splitting scolding.

"Just checking. But can you just let me know what's wrong?" he inquired for the star-billionth time, anxiety and worry filling his face. He lightly pulled on her wet, shampoo-scented hair. Pressure was a weight on Scarlet's heart, and she knew she had to tell him. She had been hiding this from him for two weeks.

"I'm pregnant," she grumbled, resigned. There was a rather long, awkward pause.

Then, "What?" Wolf asked, hushed. He looked stoical and plain, like they were discussing favorite news feeds or something.

"You heard me." Again, Scarlet gauged his expression carefully. It was still an unreadable mask; his face was collective and calm. A million thoughts whizzed around uncontrollably in her mind. What was he thinking? Why wasn't he frowning or smiling? What this, what that! Scarlet absolutely despised being on the oblivious side.

"Scarlet, you're…"

"I'm pregnant."

"Stars." He strung a hand in his tousled, disheveled hair. A chuckle escaped from his lips.

"So," she started impatiently, "what do you think?"

"Is this- am I dreaming or something?" Scarlet watched him for a long time before responding.

"No, this is reality. I could pinch you if you'd like." She witnessed a small smile form on his face.

"You're…"

"Pregnant. Say the words," she encouraged. Was he unhappy? He still looked somewhat calm, minus the tiny grin.

"Preg…pregnant. Stars." What was that supposed to mean?

"Is that okay? I mean…I'm sorry?" balked Scarlet. Never had she felt so baffled and self-conscious in her life. What was she supposed to say?

"NO!" Wolf jerked up from under Scarlet and hit his head hard underneath the table. He didn't seem to realize the impact.

"No," he said, much quieter. "Don't be sorry. Don't be sorry at _all_ ," he guffawed. His face was now deep in thought, eyes seeming to be light-years away.

"So, you're happy?" He jumped at the sound of her voice, like he just noticed she was there.

"Happy?" he asked as he turned to face her. Faint bruises and marks were still engraved on his face, and the LSOP962 tattoo still stenciled on his arm. They didn't have much time for him to get rid of it. Scarlet despised the way it marked him forever as a Lunar soldier; she hoped that it would be gone soon. She waited for him to speak again.

"I'm not happy. That word is underestimating what I'm feeling right now. I'm jubilant. No, gleeful! Exhilarated sounds better," he laughed. "Dumb synonyms. All that matters right now is that you're pregnant." His face lit up like the sun, and his legs bounced up and down like an excited toddler's legs would. He looked at her stomach area and tentatively reached his hand over to caress it. Pleased about his reaction, Scarlet took a measured sigh.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to be a mom." Holy spades. She really was going to be a mom.

"I'm going to be a dad!" he shouted triumphantly. "I'm going to protect this baby and make sure nobody hurts you two!"

"Whatever you say," she chortled. His excited attitude was throwing her off-guard. She never saw him this cheerful, except on his birthday, when he could kiss her all he wanted. He was a good alpha, helping her when she was traumatized with Luna experiences and had those nightmares of rabid wolves or Lunars manipulating her. This baby would be fortunate to have a good father.

"Is the baby going to be Lunar?" he asked, suddenly nervous. His apple-green eyes widened in fear. Lunar? Stars! Could this get more complicated?

 **What do you think? Yay, Scarlet FINALLY told him! Also, I want to mention that if you ever read strawberries by Aurum19, you will notice that she has the idea of Wolf cooking for Scarlet as well. However, I do not mean any harm- if you do/ di happen to read it, you will see that they are still different and the cooking parts do not match up. I just wanted readers to know that.**

 **Thanks for reading. :) You guys are amazing.**


	3. Chapter 3- Cresswell Begins

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for not updating in some time. I really wanted to update this so bad; I'm in a public library right now typing this :) My internet is down...excuses, excuses. Read and review. Thanks for all of the wonderful support!**

His hometown. Los Angeles, California, American Republic. They lived together in this amazing city for a year, after the revolution. And they were happily married. Not to mention, expecting a child soon. Cress was pregnant. It seemed almost impossible- she was going to be a mom! Scarlet was the first one to be pregnant, and now Cress was following suit. _No, no, not possible, how, how, how?_ She whimpered to herself.

"Hey, Cress? You seem deep in thought." Quickly, she looked up from the wooden dining table and smiled at Thorne. His nearly aquamarine eyes were slightly concerned, but as always, they were charming like a prince's. Handsome and heroic.

"I'm just thinking of far we've come," she said casually, hoping that he didn't notice the extra cheeriness she accidentally added. He didn't.

"We've come a far way, haven't we?"

"Yes, and I'm glad we survived." Cress truly meant that; the war was extremely risky and full of peril. Cress was extremely fortunate to have Thorne. During the battle on Luna, he was this close to hurting himself when a thaumaturge manipulated him….Cress shivered at the horrendous thought.

"And I'm glad that they pardoned all of my crimes, or I wouldn't have been able to marry the love of my life," he winked. Cress blushed and stroked her slightly-too-gaudy diamond ring; Thorne's flattering always made her pink.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked, switching the topic. Cress gestured to Thorne's somewhat full plate.

"Not really. We ate a lot earlier at that restaurant, remember?"

"Can I have your food, then?" Cress timidly asked. Her stomach growled in anticipation.

"What?"

"Um…" she felt herself go red, feeling like a pig for asking such a selfish question. He may have wanted that food! And…stars. What if Thorne thought she was fat? Before she could dwell on that terrifying thought, Thorne responded.

"Sure, you can eat it, if you're still hungry." Thorne pushed his plate towards her.

"Thanks," she said, relieved. "Hey, don't you have to go back to work now?"

"Shoot. Can't I spend some time with my wife?" he grumbled when he checked his port for the time. Thorne had become a pilot, but he only flew around cargo, goods, supplies, et cetera. It wasn't exactly his dream job (even though he claimed it was quote unquote interesting), but Thorne was lucky to have someone willing to hire a criminal, even a criminal who was a hero. Cress was taking college courses; fortunately, she was able to study at home. Her dream was to become a doctor, like her father. Occasionally, the American Republic government asked her to become their personal hacker, but she always turned down their offer. Even with the job's steady pay, Cress didn't want to go through hacking again. After the revolution, she was through with her old life.

"Have fun," she called as he slipped his shoes on.

"For you, anything," grinned Thorne. He walked over to the dining table where she was sitting and kissed her on the cheek. Gaining some confidence, Cress placed her lips on his. Warm and sweet like honey, their kiss lasted for a minute. Her heart sighed contently and enjoyed all sixty seconds of it. Slowly and reluctantly, they broke apart.

"See you soon," he promised. Thorne walked back towards the door, opened it, and left their cozy home. And then the fears bolted out of the gate that she attempted to keep locked when he was around.

Cress was paranoid. She didn't tell him. Of course she didn't. How would she, and how could she? Every time they kissed, every time they said 'I love you', and every time he promised to return home…it just killed her. The shame of not telling her own husband that they would have a new family member was maddening.

"Hey guys," she said while chewing Thorne's left over spaghetti. Mhm. Italian food was _awesome_. Food cravings were out of control, and Italian food was the one in demand. Her portscreen was lying on the table; she just needed her friends' consent on this situation. A chorus of 'hi's followed. Her friends' faces were popped up on the screen.

"What's up, Cress?" a five-month pregnant Scarlet asked, her stomach and curves gradually beginning to get wider than the galaxy. Briefly, Cress pondered if she would get that big, or if her curves would finally be prominent.

"Sorry, I have to go. I have an interview soon," Cinder said, face seeming to be occupied with something else. She was clad in black dress pants and a conventional, black blouse. Cress was sure that Cinder would opt for cargo pants and a baggy t-shirt in a heartbeat, had she not be an empress.

"Me, too. Lunar trial thingy," laughed Winter, though Cress wasn't sure what was so humorous. The queen's eccentric behavior still remained, even after placing Linh Garan's glamour-block on her. Fortunately, her hallucinations diminished, but Cress supposed Winter's personality would always be somewhat silly.

"Let us know if you still want to contact us later," Cinder said. She and Winter canceled the vidlink, and part of Cress's heart deflated. She really wanted them to know, but at least Scarlet was there.

"Cress?" Scarlet asked, looking faintly exerted from speaking. Sweat was gathered across her forehead.

"Uh, hey," she squeaked nervously.

"What'd you want to tell me?"

"Well, you see…" started Cress. She swallowed the spaghetti and wiped away any tomato sauce that was around her mouth.

"Ugh!" Out of nowhere, Scarlet jumped up from her chair and wobbled away.

"Scarlet?" Silence. "Is everything alright?" Cress had no response, but she could make out some background noises. A man's voice saying something soothingly. The flush of a toilet. Sink faucet on and off. Footsteps. Squeaking wood.

"Hey, Cress. Just had a wave a nausea." Scarlet was back, looking pale and sick. Her red curls were now sloppily tied back in a low ponytail.

"Are you alright?" Cress didn't want Scarlet to work herself out over her own troubles.

"I'm just tired. So, what was it you wanted to say?" she asked, all ears.

"Scarlet," someone stated softly. "You need to rest." Cress figured it was Wolf. Wolf, who probably hovered around Scarlet ever since he found out that she was pregnant.

"Later, Z!" she shouted back. "Sorry, Cress, for interrupting." Remorse filled Cress with uncertainties. She was placing more burdens on her friend's shoulders.

"Are you sure you don't need to-"

"I'm fine. Now tell me," insisted Scarlet. Still unsure, Cress tilted her head to the side, and Scarlet bobbed her head up and down, curls bouncing.

"Well…Scarlet…I'm…" Cress's cheeks flushed. She bit her lip, and unable to say it in words, gestured to her own stomach.

"Spades!" squealed Scarlet. She almost sounded like Iko. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" Uncertainly, Cress nodded.

"Congratulations. Welcome to the club." Then, quietly. "Does Thorne know yet?"

"Thanks. And no, he doesn't. Oh, I feel so bad for not letting him know!"

"How long have you known you were pregnant?"

"About a week." Grief flooded inside of her. A week. Oh, stars, she was a terrible wife. Sudden sobs piled out of Cress and she shook uncontrollably.

"Cress. Stop crying. You got this," reassured Scarlet.

"I don't! How am I supposed to tell him?" she whined, fingers strewn in her fashionably-cut, cropped hair. Cress liked it a lot better short; her hair felt light as a feather compared to the tangled 'magpie' (as Thorne had called it) it was on the satellite.

"What was it that you told me? When I came back from Luna?"

"Huh?" Cress sniffled. Her tears were warm and sticky; every time she cried, she thought back to that time when Thorne shook her for wasting water.

"Remember, began Scarlet, "when I was rescue from Luna, you were telling me how you survived with Thorne in the desert?"

"Oh, that I imagined that I was an explorer? Role-play?" asked Cress, memory jogged. She wiped away her tears that streamed across her slightly tanned (from living in California) face. Was Scarlet implying that she should play that frivolous game she gave up on after the revolution?

"Yes, that's it! Use that."

"I don't know…am I supposed to pretend to be a net-drama actress?"

"Use your imagination. I used my guts, and anyway, Ze'ev forced me to tell him what was going on," Scarlet shrugged and then smiled wearily. "Whatever works for you."

"Okay, thanks." Cress wasn't sure it helped, but what else could she say? Scarlet looked like she was going to pass out any minute now.

"No problem."

"You need to rest!" an urgent voice called.

"I have to go," Scarlet said as she rolled her eyes, "and good luck."


	4. Chapter 4- The Net-Drama Star

**A/N: Long time no write! Sorry guys. School is getting harder and harder, and I know it's a lame excuse, but...Anyway, my internet is up and running! Yay...but now I won't be able to update as much, thanks to homework, studying, and extracurricular activities. I'm going to do my best.**

 **R &R! I would like to thank every single one of you for being supportive.**

Breathe. In. Out. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. _You got this_ , she convinced herself. _You are a net-drama actress, playing a role. Your husband will walk in the door in approximately 2.3 minutes. You will tell him that you are pregnant._ Breathe.

The minutes ticked by; the clock taunted her with its sinister, long hands. Cress fidgeted with her portscreen, pressing the power button on and off.

1 minute.

30 seconds.

10 seconds.

And…Thorne opened the door, a smile plastered on his face. The light from outside shone, and although it was rather dim because it was night, Thorne always made it seem like he was an angel with an aura of golden, bright suns around him.

"Crescent! Honey, I missed you."

"Hi," she managed to say, simpering. "How was work?" The word 'honey' made her heart somersault; she still wasn't used to her new terms. Wife. Honey. Babe. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Stars, she would never get used to them.

"I promise to the stars that I tried to have fun. But it was dreadful, if I have to be honest. Boss was grumpy again."

"Again?" she asked, half-listening. Usually, she comforted Thorne with work-related issues, but today, Cress was practically drowning in her own worries.

"Yeah. It was pretty bad. I hope I can find a better job soon, or I'll have to call Cinder to help me out. And you know how independent I can be." winked Thorne as he joined her at the couch she was sitting on. He pecked his lips affectionately on her forehead.

"How was college?"

"Fun," Cress answered, trying to focus on what he was saying.

"Oh, Cress, only you would think college at _home_ is fun. You can't even party!" This time, Cress gave a response longer than one word.

"Why would I party?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Before you met me, I was a party-animal, Cress, I was. The party king," he said wistfully, ignoring her comment. She giggled, but it sounded forced. He didn't seem to notice.

"How's my baby?" he cooed as he snuggled next to her. The word 'baby' locked itself into her mind and she froze, thinking for a moment that he somehow knew that she was pregnant. However, he didn't seem to notice her hesitant reaction, and how could he know anyway? _Be reasonable_ , she scolded to her frazzled self. _How could he know?_ Half of her was relieved- Cress wished to tell him the scary yet exciting news herself, but the other half of her was disappointed- telling him would be more difficult than the Lunar Revolution (maybe that was an overstatement). Playfully, she smacked his arm and smiled. His lips quickly found hers.

"I'm heroic, aren't I?" he said between kisses.

"Heroic," weakly laughed Cress. She closed her eyes, more from guilt than satisfaction. She needed to tell him.

"Attractive?"

"Attractive," she confirmed.

"The best man in the world?"

"The best, Captain." He pulled her onto his lap. She still loved to use his nickname, especially because he loved it, too.

"And you are the best woman in the entire galaxy." Oh, she felt terrible! Here he was, flattering his head off for her, and she was keeping secrets. She pulled apart from him, which was a struggle since all she wanted to do was keep their lips stuck together like magnets. But she needed to tell him. Here goes. _I am an actress._

"Thorne…"

"You are the best! I can prove it. And don't say Cinder is better than you, just because she's some empress right now. Or that Scarlet is cooler because she survived in a cage, or that Winter is more amazing since she's the queen of a rock," Thorne said, determined. "Because once I got my eyesight back and saw you- stars, you were like a magical fairy and-"

"Thorne." _I have a role._

"Yes?" His gaze fixed on hers.

"I have to tell you something. It's important." Her heart pulsed erratically, ready to leap out of her rib cage, and she forced herself to stare into his ocean-blue irises. His impeccable nose was now scrunched up. She could tell that he was baffled.

"What's up?"

"I'm…well..." Was she actually going to do this? _Oh my stars_ , she screamed, agitated from her exasperating thoughts, internally, _I have to, sooner or later._

"I love you," blurted Cress. Great. She chickened out at the last minute. What a fool! Thorne laughed a bit.

"Well, I love you too." Grinning, he got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Then, Cress heard the refrigerator door open.

"Do we have to go grocery shopping soon?" he asked. But she didn't respond; she could barely hear him in the tumult of her thoughts. How could she? She was a net-drama actress! She was a star. Playing a vital role, and she blew it. No more job for her, no more money, no more publicity. Fired.

"Cress? I think we need to buy more food." She didn't respond. Biting her lip, Cress attempted to hold her emotions at bay. If she talked, she would cry.

She cried anyway.

The tears flew out of her face like there was no tomorrow; her head swam in a sea, feeling dizzy and weak and drunk. She covered a pillow over her face, trying to muffle her deafening sobs, but it was futile.

"Crescent!" Thorne shouted, rushing to her side. Quite easily, he pried the pillow off her face and sat down next to her, and a comforting arm draped over her shaking shoulders.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm," her breathing hitched,"really okay." Cress blubbered as slimy, yellow-green mucus began to spread across her face. She felt abashed for looking so helpless and unsightly in front of her naturally attractive husband, but that was the least bit of her thoughts.

"I just asked a simple question, Cress. I don't understand. All I asked was if we needed more food, and-"

"No, no it's not your fault! It's mine!" she wailed and cut him off short. A new round of tears formed and dripped off her cheeks like melting candle wax.

"Cress? What in Saturn's name are you talking about?" he asked, wheat-colored brows creasing. She stood up and, at a snail's pace, got a few disposable tissues and blew her nose into it. Balling up the soggy tissues in her fists, she shut her eyes tightly. As she felt his warm hand stroke hers, Cress gave herself a mental pep talk. She was going to tell him this time. It would be okay. She had to tell him. It was going to be alright. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale.

 **A/N: Thank you, guys. Sorry for dragging along Cresswell, but I promise there is only one more Cresswell chapter until our awaited Kaider :)**


	5. Chapter 5- No Longer Damsel in Distress

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with more! Yay...and I added in a little Kaider bonus. Also, I probably have some typos or grammar errors in this chapter...I am really tired and sick. I should probably be continuing this later, but something tells me that I won't have time to. R &R. Thanks for all of your support :) **

"Captain. I wanted to tell you that I'm…we're…," she took a deep breath before blurting out the next words, "expecting a baby." She shut her eyelids tight and counted the seconds in her head as she waited for his response.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

"Holy spades! Are you pregnant?" His hand retracted from hers. Slowly, Cress opened her eyes.

"Yes," she squeaked. She told him. _She told him!_ Her spirit lifted, for one blissful second, till she realized that now she had to see how he would react. The plethora of butterflies flapped their annoying wings right back into Cress's stomach.

"I…Wow. I'm speechless."

"What?" Sweat beads that popped out of nowhere formed a line across Cress's forehead. Speechless? Carswell Thorne was never speechless. Except for that time when Cress, Cinder, Scarlet, and Winter got together on April Fool's Day and pulled a prank on him, and when he realized that they tricked him...that was a different story, though.

"Cress?"

"Yes, Captain?" What was he going to say? There was an agonizing, long pause. All of a sudden, a laugh tumbled out of him.

"Wait. I'm going to be a _father_?"

"Yes?"

"Woo-hoo!" Thorne jumped from the couch and picked Cress up with both hands. With a short grunt, he tossed her on his back.

"Thank you for being the best woman a man could ever wish for!" he shouted gleefully. He piggy-backed her around the house, running around in circles.

"Captain, let me down," she said breathily. Cress couldn't help but think about how happy he was. A flood of relief washed over her qualms.

"Not until that baby is born," he said, trying to make his voice threatening but failing. His head turned towards her, and his eyes were gleaming like gems. His cheeks were dimpled, making him no more intimidating than a harmless, gallant prince.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now. I'm…I don't think I can say anything without laughing with joy!"

"Watch where you're going!" she warned, giggling as he dodged a chair. Chuckling, he turned forward and leaped over a forgotten pillow.

"I love you!" she smiled, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

"I love you, too!" He then continued to run around the house. Just as Cress eased herself into the land of happiness, a chime bursted her bubble.

"Message from Scarlet Benoit. Accept comm?" a monotone, robotic voice inquired. The voice was harsh, pronouncing Scarlet's last name without the lilting, French accent; it ruined the moment, and Cress let herself pout. Thorne halted.

"Does Scarlet know about it?"

"Yes. Let me down, Thorne." Perhaps Scarlet wanted to check on Cress.

"What, are you going to go down for her? Scarlet over me?" he huffed, pretending to have his ego wounded.

"Carswell…"

"She can wait. Don't accept!" he yelled to the port.

"Declined comm from Scarlet Benoit," the port stated.

"Captain!" she scolded, ready to jump from him if needed. She was a bit petite for these types of things, but if she pounced off him before he started moving again…

"What? Scarlet needs to rest anyway," he said and swiftly piggy-backed her to their room, ready to attack Cress with kisses of joy. If only they knew what the comm said. A warning of a possible Lunar shell baby…

* * *

Stars. She cursed loudly as she sat in the royal doctor's office with the confirmation papers in her hand. Cinder wished that she hadn't come for her check-up today.

Positive. The results were positive. The word blinked up at her, pestered her. She strung her hand, the one of flesh, into her always-messy, mousy hair. Kai and Cinder had been married for how long? A year and 2 months, her programming told her. 413 melting kisses along the way. Cinder had come a long way. It felt like eons ago since she sat in her little booth, fixing ports with her trusty screwdriver. And now, Cinder was an empress. At first, she was queen on Luna, for a mere year. To put it nicely- it was horrible. Before she left Luna, Cinder had, as a responsible ruler, fixed everything. The ridiculously long work hours, the tyrannical rules, and the totalitarian system were banished. The separation from Kai was too much, not to mention that she was all alone on a _rock_ in the sky without any of her friends (with the exception of Winter and possibly Jacin- Cinder was a little too hard on him).

Well, Cinder had Iko. Thank the stars she had Iko, who agreed to stay wherever Cinder would be. And Peony. Peony's ID chip was given back to Cinder; it was found right where she had chucked it out the ship, at Benoit Farm and Gardens.

But other than that, the pressure of being a queen was like a mirror shard jagged into her back. Sure, Winter, Jacin, and Iko were great help. That still didn't change the fact that Cinder detested Luna. The way everything haunted her, how every time she passed a hallway in the palace she grew anxious, thinking it would lead her to the room she burned in, how people expected her to use her glamour, and how the Lunars acted around her. On Earth, people despised her.

Cyborg.

Then, they were afraid of her.

Lunar.

And on Luna, they were also afraid- no, they were _petrified_ of her.

Queen. Evil queen. Even though Cinder assured the citizens of Luna that she would do no harm, (she gave out reassuring speeches on the net screens- which were hardly used before her rule) some Lunars were still not convinced.

A queen they hardly knew. A queen they thought would be no better than Levana. Levana, who starred in Cinder's nightmares, her bloody, insane face always there...

Cinder did her best as the queen, then she abdicated the throne to Winter. And Winter was proving to be an amazing queen. After abdicating, Kai had quickly proposed, in which he still relished in the fact that he shocked her so badly that when he proposed, she excused herself to go to the restroom. Of course, she said yes. So she was an empress- empress of New Bejiing. Oh, there were plenty of riots against her- a Lunar, a cyborg, an ex-wanted fugitive of Earth and Luna. But Kai persisted their marriage, and they worked together. And their perseverance led to this. Her life was like a circle, and it would always lead to _this. This_ being her pregnancy.

She was pregnant. With a baby, an actual baby that would be alive. Cinder was slightly dazed. A baby?

A cyborg, Earthen, Lunar, royal baby? The thought couldn't sink in her mind. Cinder hoped that it would never compute- that way, she could pretend that this was a crazed dream instead of reality. What would she do when the baby was born? Become a mother, obviously. She would have to love and care for the baby, nurture him or her. Unlike Adri. Stone-cold Adri, who fled the country with Pearl to who-knows-where.

Cinder's internal port chimed. 'Message from Kai,' the words in her retina display stated. Briefly, she wondered what it was about, but she didn't dwell on it. She was more concerned about her pregnancy, and this new, stressful problem would not help that white hair she found this morning. Cinder shuddered at the image of that white strand she forcefully plucked out of her scalp.

She scrolled down her retina display, and more words were scrawled across her vision.

'Are you still at the doctor's?' Kai asked. Cinder decided to reply casually to Kai.

'Check-up is done. Thank the stars. I nearly slept during the check-up; it was that boring.' She pictured Kai laughing while reading her comm, copper eyes glowing and pearly teeth showing.

'Ha ha. I'll see you after your meeting with the secretary?'

'Yep.' Cinder hopped off the medical table, smoothed the crinkly white paper that lied on top, left her pregnancy files on the doctor's desk, and walked out without saying good-bye to anyone. The doctor had left Cinder in the room alone, to process this information. Cinder didn't exactly want to process this information, but it was good to have a moment to herself. Suddenly, a wave of déja-vu came crashing onto Cinder. She remembered being here, for the awful cyborg draft, feeling as baffled as she was now. Cinder shook her head. The cyborg draft-fiasco actually happened. This was a nightmare, one that would no happen, and Levana's anticipated face would pop up soon enough. Right?

Wrong.

She was wrong. Cinder knew this whole time it was reality; she had never sleep-walked before, and if she had, her cyborg programming would let her know that she was on sleep-mode. Or perhaps this dream was extremely realistic, so realistic that every detail was put into place.

During the meeting with the chairman or secretary or whoever, she couldn't help but feel impatient. _Where is Levana's face?_ Cinder had thought. She actually laughed out loud; she never thought she would be so eager to see the dead queen again. The man she was meeting with must have been in the middle of saying important, and he bristled. Quickly, Cinder apologized for the outburst. The meeting had continued, but the man stared at her, wary and disgusted, every other minute or so. This had served to make her laugh harder, which led to a rather short meeting. Whatever. Cinder liked short meetings. Now, she was leaning in the doorway of Kai's office, watching him work. She needed to tell him about her pregnancy. Dream or no dream, she was going to have to tell him. Eventually. She was still sorta hoping (she didn't know why she even bothered) that she was in a deep slumber, but how could she tell him? _Hey, Kai, by the way- I'm pregnant! Surprise!_ If there were such a book, Cinder would have downloaded _How to Tell Your Husband You're Pregnant: For Dummies_ already, but of course, no such thing existed. Cinder had searched on her net during the boring meeting. Deciding that she would tell Kai the news later (when, she had no idea), Cinder shoved her thoughts aside and paid attention to Kai. Kai's face was intent, looking down at his portscreen, and his eyebrows were creased. His shaggy hair was caught in the sunlight from the celling to floor windows, making his hair appear a chestnut hue. Mumbling to himself, he reached out to pick up the teacup across from him. Tea splashed outside of the delicate, glass cup. After he took a long sip, Cinder couldn't help but laugh.

"You should be more careful, you know. If some of that tea gets on the netscreen or your port, I'm going to have to fix it," she warned teasingly. His teddy bear-brown irises shifted to her and he grinned. Stars, his picture-perfect, effortless smile. Maybe that's why they fell in love with each other. Unlike many other people, the two never tried hard to look or be the best. Cinder knew she wasn't attractive, although Kai may differ, but she didn't try to be what she wasn't. Same with Kai, though it was a fact that he was the most handsome man in the galaxy.

"And that's coming from a mechanic, a mechanic who still has a messy ponytail."

"The fancy pants and blouse thing is pushing the limit. I'm not going to bother with my hair," she grumbled, pulling on her hand's metal joints. In the end, she never glamoured her hand or covered it with a work glove. She was a cyborg. It was who she was. And why hide that, when everyone knew? Cinder was done with worrying about what others thought of her. With the exception of her husband, of course.

"I love you, Linh Cinder. Your hair, especially." He waited for her flustered reaction. Cinder was still unable to blush, but she could look quite uncomfortable. She rolled her eyes, a tic that had gotten more common in the past few days.

"You are such a flirt, Kai."

"Kiss me," he challenged. She lifted her chin up, shocked by his forward behavior, but she head over to him anyway. As soon as she touched his lips and felt that beautiful, tingly, electrifying sensation, a throat cleared. Then, someone giggled nervously. Hastily, the two pulled apart and met Iko, who stood awkwardly in the doorway. Iko, with her hot pink and magenta dyed braids (an upgrade to the blue ones) and her chic, mini black dress.

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger...I just couldn't write anymore! First day of autumn and my nose is either congested or dripping (sorry for the details). I'm literally writing with a box of tissues by my side and I'm sure my keyboard is Germ Heaven. Gross. I'll try to update ASAP...**


	6. Chapter 6- Univs and Kisses

**A/N: I'm back! And I'm no longer sick (sorta...I'm better than before, but my nose is still- you get the idea). Anyway, I really want to make a continuation after this fic (that is, after two or so more chapters- that is, if I do a Jacinter chapter. Do you guys want me to do Jacinter?) and have a quick afterlife/epilogue of our heroines...with their BABIES! I got most of their kids' names down (I decided the firstborn will be named after their original fairytale character's name. Confusing wording, but you will see what I mean, in a few more weeks.), but if you want to make suggestions, feel free to leave reviews or PM me.**

 **Anyway, what is Iko doing? You will find out...**

"Iko! Stars, what in Mars's name are you _doing_?" she snapped petulantly. Cinder breathed out of her nose, like a dragon exhaling fire out of its nostrils, and she was sure that steam was shooting out of her ears. Kai's ears were turning a pink-rose hue, and he shuffled from foot to foot, clearly flustered. He wasn't even upset- he was abashed. Adorable. But Iko was _so_ going to pay for this. Even though her pigment would never be able to turn pink, Cinder felt her body sizzle and boil underneath.

"We need to talk." Iko gestured to the door.

"We're talking right now, aren't we?"

"Alone." The escort-droid's voice was bordering on urgent.

"Now?" Cinder glanced back to Kai, still looking embarrassed.

"Yes, now! Sorry for interrupting your lovely moment, but-"

"Iko! Out!" Cinder spat, like scolding a dog that needed to be stuck in the doghouse. She jabbed her metal index finger towards the ajar door and trailed behind Iko. Before shutting the entrance to the office, she checked on Kai. Unfortunate, cute yet mortified emperor. Kai's dignity would need days to recover.

"Iko. What was that?" Cinder's head was now over the boiling point, and her brain was beginning to burn. Despite Iko being Cinder's best friend, she barged in on them. Whatever the pest needed to tell her, it better be as important as the revolution.

"Cinder, I need to tell you something."

"Tell me already!" growled the empress.

"Okay," Iko breathed, suddenly looking giddy, which ticked Cinder off even more. "A litte birdie told me someone's pregnant!" she sang quietly, voice rising an octave on the last word.

Pregnant. The p-word.

Oh, stars above. When. Where. HOW did Iko find out?!

"What! Iko, who told you?" she shrieked, but quietly, making sure to be silent in case anyone was eavesdropping. Immediately, almost like reacting to a stimulus, her hands went right to her mousy, awry hair. Strands caught onto the metal joints, but Cinder ignored the slight pain. She started pounding her now burnt-toast head against the wall.

"So, it's true?" meekly asked the android. Cinder glared at Iko, wishing that her eyes came with laser rays.

"You came to tell me something I already knew!" whisper-screamed Cinder. Iko, looking somewhat apologetic, simply shrugged.

"You wouldn't have told me, anyway," Iko stated. Cinder rolled her eyes. Yeah, yeah. Maybe Cinder would have, and maybe not.

Then, "A thousand univs told me." Iko grinned.

Was Cinder's audio interface working correctly? A _thousand_ univs?!

"Iko, you bribed the doctor a thousand univs? For something like _this_?!" Slumping and slipping against the wall, resigned from Iko's never-ending pestering and irrationality, Cinder curled up into a ball.

"How'd you know it was the doctor?" the escort-droid pouted, lower lip sticking out and eyebrows knit together like they would create a brown sweater. Clearly, she wanted to remain covet. That little android…

"Because she was the _only_ one, other than me, to know!" she snapped, still trying to avoid a racket. Her once heavy-as-a-weight head perked up, anger renewed.

"Kai doesn't know yet?" drawled Iko, a mischievous, Cheshire-cat smile forming on her lips.

"Don't even think about it," Cinder threatened.

"This will come in handy, if I need to blackmail you."

"You better be joking. I swear, if you tell anyone- _anyone_ , I will kill you."

"You should tell him soon, just in case," tittered Iko. " _AndroidWeekly_ magazine states that you should let your partner know new changes in your relationship ASAP." Her voice was now of a know-it-all, and this was simply adding more coals to an already huge fire, ready to spill over and devour the forest near her hungrily. But before Cinder could utter another word, a shawdow loomed over the two.

"Are we having any trouble here?" Konn Torin asked, hands tucked neatly in the long bell-shaped sleeves, embroidered with gold lace on the edges and green, slender dragons decorating the back and front, of his _changsan._ His face was full of suspicion.

"None. Not at all," Iko chirped, sounding almost more sick than Levana's saccharine voice. Chills ran up her spine as Cinder thought of her aunt again. However, and perhaps to her dismay, Levana's face did not come up in her vision; Cinder was starting to give up on this frivolous dream-lie on herself. Iko practically wore an angle's halo, hovering over her head.

"Hm. Your Highness?" Torin motioned to the stressed empress.

"Thanks, Torin. Everything will be resolved soon," she said, all the while giving Iko a you're-going-to-die look. Torin appeared as if he wanted to say more, but he simply grunted and walked into his office. Once Iko saw he was gone, Iko placed her hands on her impeccably tanned complexion cheeks.

"This is going to be so much better than a net-drama!" she screeched.

"Shut up! Torin was a close call," warned Cinder. A thousand univs? Iko was insane…and she better have used her own money for that…

"An heir! Oh my stars, Cinder- can I have the honor of being the nanny?" Her face lit up like a Christmas bulb. A _nanny_?

"You are going way too far in the future. This conversation is over," Cinder stated curtly, checking to see if anyone was listening to them. Nobody. Thank the stars. She prayed that Kai was too engrossed in his work or too embarrassed to care to listen.

"Cinder," Iko whined, metallic voice squeaking, "come on. I know this may seem hard for you, but I just want to help." The agitated empress sighed angrily before stomping downstairs. She needed a moment alone.

* * *

She let her thoughts roam, now that the sound of the machinery made her feel almost relaxed and as if she could disappear, or if she were all alone. Cinder loved that feeling.

Iko was a royal pain in the rear.

Now Cinder _had_ to tell Kai, before Iko did who-knows-what.

Iko. She was going to die in a black hole if she pushed any more of Cinder's buttons.

But she still was her best crony. And Cinder had to be grateful that Iko was by her side, even when things got hectic, like insane-Lunar-queen-trying-to-kill-me hectic.

Still. Iko...

The nearly palpable, livid energy rolled off Cinder. She was madder than a disturbed hornet, irritated bull, and a wolf hybrid who thought he had forever lost his alpha (cough cough, Wolf) combined.

If she had to be honest, perhaps Cinder was a teeny-tiny bit glad that Iko knew. That meant Cinder needed to tell Kai, and she had been considering not telling him until the last minute.

99 percent of her, however, was still upset.

Someone's fist suddenly tapped on the locked engine-room door, and her pregnancy worries fled. The hum of the machinery nearly disguised the knock.

"Go away, Iko," she barked rather loudly.

"It's not Iko," a familiar voice called back. Voice like silk and hot chocolate and sunny, spring days.

"Kai?" Did he find out? Did he overhear? Or did Iko tell him?

"Can I come in?" Grudgingly, she grunted and stood up to unlock the door.

"Permission granted for the Emperor of New Bejiing," she said, simulating a monotone android voice (okay, she knew she was pushing the limit by teasing Iko's 'kind', but Cinder felt like this was a prerogative after Iko got her angry).

"Permission better be granted, if my wife is involved." He smirked as she rolled her eyes. She was his wife, a dream that every girl back then and now wished to accomplish. And soon, she would be a mother. Reality came crashing down on her, like a tumbling ocean wave.

 _Mother._

 _Why can't this be a nightmare. Please be a nightmare, please._

"Come in," she said nonchalantly as she shut the heavy, metal door behind them. He couldn't know about the news, right? Iko wouldn't...couldn't...

Kai attempted to make himself comfortable by sitting down, despite the cold, cement floor, and she sat beside him.

"Remember when we used to do this? Talk in the engine room aboard the Rampion?" she asked, gesturing to the palace's spacious engine room.

"We did more than talk," he muttered and his lips found her forehead. She let herself rid of her worries, for sixty seconds, as she thought back to being sixteen years old. A sixteen year old, running away from her aunt.

From the government.

From her step-mother.

From her old life.

Cinder grinned as she recalled all the events- the crazy, almost legendary events- that occurred a few years ago. Shockingly, she sighed wistfully.

"Kai. I miss those days." His lips jerked away from her head, alarmed.

"What?! I can't tell if you're being sarcastic.

"Thinking back to it, they weren't...okay, fine, they sucked. But some parts were fun."

"I suppose, but you can only say that because we survived. Kissing you in the engine room was a bonus, though." Cinder rolled her eyes and decided to switch the topic.

"Why did you come in here anyway?"

"Maybe I should be the one asking that." He adjusted his position a bit, leaning against one of the engine pipes. She would have chastised him for doing that, in case the pipe busted, but his words swirled in her head like thick, pink and blue cotton candy wrapped up in a vessel. Her worries quickly came back, like a swarm of bees chasing her. Cinder blinked up at him.

"What do you mean? Is something...uh..."

"Cinder. Why didn't you tell me? Torin let me know about it, you know," he said, eyes melancholy and disappointed. _He knew!_ Cinder frantically screamed in her head. And he didn't seem very happy about it. Not to mention, Torin overheard and told Kai. Or maybe she was jumping to conclusions.

"Kai."

"I'm...I'm sorry. You can tell me anything- I know what happened." He frowned deeply and stroked Cinder's arm.

"I was getting to it, really..."

"It's my fault, you know. Mine," He said, massaging his temples. "I should have been more careful. We can get rid of this problem," he assured. Perplexed, Cinder peered up at him and bit her lip. Rid of the baby? Was Kai going crazy? He wanted to abort a child, a child that would have to be born in order to have an heir? Even though Cinder didn't like thinking about it, one day an heir was going to be imperative for the throne.

"Kai?" Thoughts whizzed about in her mind; she could hardly hold onto her self-conscious in the midst of the pandemonium occurring in her brain.

"I'm really sorry, Cinder. That's why Iko called you out of my office, right? To let you know?"

"I knew before that," she admitted sheepishly.

"You knew before Iko told you? Why didn't you say so?" he asked speculatively.

"Well, as I said before, I was getting to it..."

"Cinder, next time there's a meeting with the secretary, and he spreads rumors saying that you've gone crazy, you should let me know," Kai chuckled dryly.

"What?!" That was not what she was expecting. The secretary...oh, the meeting she had with him. Oh. He must've thought she was going insane when she burst into hysterics, even though she had her step-father's invention implanted on her spinal cord.

"Cinder?" He cocked his head and his hand faltered it's soothing motion on her arm. "Didn't you say you knew?"

"Yeah," she nodded. Well, _now_ she knew. Unable to lie to him, she quickly spoke again. "I don't care about him, Kai." This was completely true.

"He immorally talked behind your back," Kai said, gritting his teeth. "The cabinet and I should have chosen better staff, and I can't believe he was actually..." he went on, blabbering words that went straight through Cinder's ears.

"It's fine. Stop blaming yourself." So he didn't know that she was pregnant? There were an awful lot of misunderstandings between her and Kai. More than she wanted.

"You're a good wife, but I need to blame myself with this one." He looked up at her. "Everyone makes mistakes, I suppose. Everyone lies and cheats and has their secrets. Like the mistakes I made and those lies that dishonest secretary..." Kai kept going, but Cinder tuned him out again.

Holy spades. It was like he knew that she was pregnant or that he could read her mind. The guilt gnawed at her until her head ached and pounded.

 _Everyone lies and cheats and has their secrets..._

The words reiterated in her mind, again and again, like a broken record. She had promised to tell him everything, back on the Rampion.

She told him that she was Princess Selene.

She told him that she couldn't cry.

She even told him about her cyborg programming lying system, one of the best benefits of being a cyborg. Cinder clenched her fists and felt her nails on her right hand dig into her flesh. And now...Oh stars. Mustering up all of her courage, she finally interrupted him.

"...and this will result in hiring new staff-"

"Hey, Kai?"

"Yes?" His face turned towards her.

"I'm pregnant." Holy spades, holy spades. She did it! It was rather abrupt, but how else could she bring it up? And Kai...he was smiling. His face looked like sunlight was pouring out of him and his mouth was stretched into the widest, most adorable grin ever.

"Really?" Kai grabbed Cinder's fist, her metal one, and unclenched it.

"No, _no_ I just told you that because I'm not pregnant," she mumbled sarcastically. Why was he staring at her like that? At least he seemed happy.

"Cinder! I love you more than the sky, than the stars, than the sun, and all of Earth and Luna combined!" He leaped off the floor with a spring in his step, pulled her up with him, and squeezed her in an embrace.

"Kai?" she laughed. "You seem really...I wasn't expecting you to be so excited."

"Stars, of course I'm excited! I'll tell Nainsi to cancel all of my meetings. Cinder. Cinder, Cinder, Cinder. I cannot wait to be a dad." His face glowed brighter than any sun, and his eyes crinkled and twinkled, shinier than any star. Cinder could have sworn that she saw a tear forming in his eye. Before she could respond, he swiftly pressed his soft lips on hers, and the two kissed while basking in the perfect moment, forgetting everything else. Their lips melted together like dissolving, warm and steamy butter, and Cinder wrapped her hands around Kai's neck.

"Kai. Kai, Kai, Kai. I _can_ wait to be a mom," she said against his lips, eyelids closed.

"Don't worry," Kai said, his laugh like a butterfly flutter. "We'll work together," he softly promised, momentarily assuaging her qualms. His hands moved to her angular hips. "We'll work together," he breathed. Eventually, the two got wrapped up into each other's arms and Cinder felt herself being pressed against the wall, still kissing. She blinked away the irking retina display notifications of increasing dopamine and adrenaline levels, as if it were out of habit or from routine of kissing so much.

Little did the two know that someone, a particular android, opened the engine door to see what was going on...

 **A/N: IKO! That little android... (Dramatic irony is frustrating, isn't it?)**

 ***sniffs* That concludes our precious Kaider! *mixed feelings***

 **Anyway, constructive criticism is always welcomed. By the way, the line "This is going to be so much better than a net-drama" belongs to Marissa Meyer, as do all of her characters in this fic.**

 **If you would like, let me know a name for a future baby.**

 **I'll try to update if my schedule allows it. Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7- Jacinter Begins

**A/N: Yay, I'm back! Lately, I found myself wishing that I could read and write more...so, here I am. With a Jacinter ship that I totally messed up on. The Winter/Jaicn realm is unfamiliar to me. :/ I tried...**

The thousand-mile dress, as Winter fondly named her favorite dress due to its long length, was like a silver-sprinkled cupcake. It danced across the stairs like a graceful ballerina, and it had several, lacy layers.

Winter didn't bother holding it up with her hands or asking for a servant to carry her train. Why would she? She lived for the sound of the thick fabric swishing about and the way the dress wrapped around her dark legs. She loved seeing a trail of magical fairy-dust on the stairs.

Levana would surely disapprove.

But she wasn't here.

Winter let out an abrupt laugh, sounding like a wind chime or a bird's first note in a crescendo. Jacin gave her a warm, slightly baffled smile. She shook her head and couldn't help but laugh again.

This time, not because Levana wasn't here.

But because Dr. Reel had given her the good news, the anticipated news Winter had been wishing for for at least two years.

The good news, the news that she would have a _baby._ Several times throughout the day, WInter almost spilled the beans to Jacin. But after mustering all of her will-power, Winter was determined to keep her secret locked inside of a box. That way, she could tell him some place significant. She decided that they would head out somewhere past the Artemisia sector. Artemisia was a blooming and flourishing city; clearly still in the lead compared to the other sectors, even after all these years. Of course, the other sectors were doing much better than they had during Levana's rule, but time had been harsh, and it would take another year for the adjustments to settle in.

The thing was, Winter didn't know where Jacin and her would go. Somewhere appropriate for telling the news, and somewhere nice. On the outskirts of Artemisia...but where, exactly? Winter hoped that she would be able to find a decent place.

Just the thought of going out to an unknown, mysterious place with Jacin made the queen's heart leap. Estatic, Winter quickened her step. Her glass heels pounded deafeningly down the marble stairs, echoing loudly in the palace, despite the rowdy laughter coming from the servants' wings. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Head Thaumaturge Lissane frown upon her, on the lower level. Maid Sabrina- Winter knew all of the staffs' names by heart- witnessed the queen run, and she giggled while cleaning the windows.

"My queen! Slow down," Jacin huffed. He still insisted that he used her official title when he addressed her in public, which she thought was rather silly since everyone already knew they were in love now.

"Why?" she challenged, her hand sliding across the metal banister. Her dress billowed out from behind her, like a superhero's cape.

"You'll get hurt."

"You're no fun. Race me," she shouted. Jacin complied and was at her side in a second, chuckling like a fool. Finally, they reached the foot of the steps. Winter, exhausted and out of breath, took a weary step forward. Her footing shook, and her heel caught onto the stair railing. All of a sudden, the floor came close to her face. _So close,_ she thought as her face nearly flattened on the floor, but a firm hand swiftly gripped hers. She heard something clatter on the cold, white and blemish-free floor. Her tiara.

"Queen!" Jacin caught onto her just in time. He yanked her arm up and squeezed her hand.

"I'm okay." Winter took a deep breath and managed a smile, and she was sure her three distinguished marks that marred her skin were being stretched out like the terrifying scars they were. She quickly hid her smile; Jacin despised it when she grinned in times of worry, and he especially despised the reminder of Levana's sinister doings on her face. He stared at her, still holding her limb.

"I'm sorry," she went on, trying to lure out some sort of reaction from him. His face was stoic, as always.

"My queen. You nearly got injured," he murmured. His chin lifted crossly, and he looked disappointed.

"Jacin?" She shifted her weight so that her body was closer to his. Winter tugged on a loose curl from her bouncy, curled-up and special hair-do.

"I should have been able to-"

"Jacin. Come on. Don't beat yourself," Winter insisted. She missed the latern-glow in his eyes and the cheeriness he contained a minute ago. Why did she have to ruin everything? If only she didn't sprint like a dumb girl...

Before he could respond, Thaumaturage Lissane, who had been walking over towards them, cleared her throat.

"Proper queens do not run down the stairs, if I may interject. Winter, prevent yourself from being a fool," she stated in a deep, haughty voice that belonged to a chastising headmistress, not a thaumaturage. Sometimes, Winter pondered if Lissane thought that she herself was the ruler of Luna. Almost as to prove Winter's thoughts, Lissane snatched the forgotten and fallen crown from off the floor. She inspected it from every angle, like one of those terrible Lunar scientists analyzing a wolf hybrid soldier (those were now forbidden in Luna). The pieces of plain, simple metal bound together to hold a glittering, tawdry Earthen mineral- carved, indigo amethyst- was returned to the rightful owner. Lissane looked a bit disappointed when Winter retrieved the tiara. At least Jacin and Winter didn't have to pry it out of her hands, like last time...

Jacin's grip on Winter's hand tightened.

"I agree with you, Lissane," he started, and the thaumaturge gave Winter a I-told-you look, but he pursued. "However, make sure that next time you make a suggestion, not an order." His mouth snarled slightly; this shocked Winter, but it vanished as soon as it came.

"Sir Jacin Clay, do you recall that you are a _guard?_ With virtually no power," she snapped. Deliberately, Lissane didn't bother using his hyphenated 'Blackburn' part of his surname, to show that despite marrying a royal, he was nothing of political importance.

Which Winter would beg to differ- Jaicn was extremely helpful for organizing her royal documents.

Lissane harrumphed and clip-clopped away, and as she marched, the right heel of her sparkly shoe caught onto the train of her velvet dress. The sharp point of her shoe stepped into the fabric, but the thaumaturge had no idea. Then, a slight _rip_ was heard _._ The noise bounced off the palace walls, maximizing it.

Winter burst into hysterics, sounding like a crazed hyena, enjoying Lissane's appalled face as she swiveled around to find a five-inch long opening in the back of her clothing. Winter even heard Jaicn laugh; he dared to let one chuckle loose.

"SABRINA! Get a seamstress NOW!" boomed Lissane. The thaumaturge's platinum-blonde, impeccably smooth and impossibly long hair was now frizzing from anger. Her nose crinkled in disgust and mortification, and Winter could almost swear that she could see beneath her glamour; after all, the thaumaturge appeared to be so distracted that she could care less for her false look.

"Yes-s, mistress," Sabrina nodded, biting her lower lip so hard to keep from laughing. Her lips turned translucent, and she tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. Hurriedly, Sabrina fled to find Mari, the thaumaturge's seamstress.

Lissane's face was a bright red, a much deeper hue than Scarlet's flaming hair, and her nostrils were flared out. Winter's personal guards came out to escort Jacin and the queen. Deciding to make a rational choice- for once- Winter nudged Jacin, and they slipped away like sleek cats in an alley.

* * *

They arrived to Artemisia with, to Winter's slight dismay, no other hilarious events. Jacin had gripped her hand the whole way there, eyes watchful and wary.

"Be loose, Jacin," she said as she did one of those queen-waves to a group of people. Instantly, she felt idiotic for doing the wave, but the group smiled at her.

"Winter, you are in public, you know." His face glowered at the teens she just waved at.

"And? We visit all of the sectors at least once a month."

"And? Attempts of _anything_ in _any_ sector can happen."

"But not to me. I've got you, and I have Ric and Sade ten feet behind me. Not to mention, I am experienced in self-defense," she giggled. The crowd of the busy people in Artemisia split like the Red Sea for Moses as she sauntered with her guards and Jacin.

"It's always good to be careful," he mumbled, scanning the rows of Lunars and Earthens (now, Earthens were officially allowed to live in Luna, so long as they had Linh Garan's glamour block placed on them for protection of manipulation Lunars. Winter herself had one.).

"It's always good to let go," she said, spinning around like a toddler in the middle of the crowd. She heard a few 'oohs' and 'aahs' as her dress shimmered.

"Won't your clothes get dirty?" Jacin mused as dust collected at the hems of her layered dress.

"I'm letting go," she smiled. They continued to walk, people pointing and whispering at her dress the whole while.

"Where are we going?" asked Jacin as he glared at a man in the distance. Ah. Of course he would ask. Not like Winter had an official answer. Yet.

"Somewhere."

"Winter," he growled.

"I said, somewhere. Jacin, you need to get your ears checked."

" _Winter_." By now, the guards were questioning her destination as well.

"Ric, Sade. You can go."

The young men glanced at each other.

"Queen. We have a job to do," said Ric. He, composed like all of the other guards, shared a look with Sade.

"Yes. Your job is to follow my orders. I won't be left unsupervised. Jacin is here." Winter grinned her dazzling, rainbow-shining smile for assurance. Uneasily, the guards looked at Jacin. Even though the queen could tell that Jaicn didn't like the idea of having Winter less protected, he nodded, knowing very well that his arguments would go nowhere.

"Go into the city- have some fun," said Jacin. "I'll comm you when we come back." Although the guards were cautious, they slowly drifted away, into buzzing Artemisia sector. Jacin's attention fixed onto his wife's.

"So, now will you tell me?" Jacin frowned.

"Perhaps, and perhaps not."

"Trouble." He still called her by her old nickname. Winter loved that he still did that.

"Jacin," she said. "Follow me." Winter gestured for him to trail behind her. Exasperated, he sighed and walked with her.

 **Just wanted to let you guys know- THANKS so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting! Let me know how I did this time. Constructive critism is an author's best friend :)**


	8. Chapter 8- Hearts Sewn and Beating

**A/N: Hello! I'm FINALLY back- I was caught up with my other fic that I started, Fallen Themes, for the TLC miniship weeks...**

 **Read and review- thanks.**

They walked side by side, Jacin checking his surroundings and Winter giggling like a fool. The pedestrians and bystanders slowly dispersed, drawn to some circus music a block away. For now, it was just the queen and her guard. Winter was giggling gleefully, trying to keep that box she locked ever so tightly shut, but the contents were ready to explode.

In which, she didn't really mind if it exploded. Unlike her friends, Winter was not paranoid. She was actually looking forward to telling her husband, and the result of this was bubbly, crazed laughter.

"Winter. Where _are_ we going?" Winter stopped dead in her tracks as he asked this. She nearly forgot all about where they were headed, what with her laughter. Where were they going? That was a good question.

"Well..."

"Please tell me you know where you're going," he groaned as he slowed in his tracks. His pale face grew slightly red from frustration.

"You know, Jacin, sometimes the best people in the universe don't have a destination. They just wander around and discover new things," she tried. Winter's face lit up, looking at him for some sign of laughter or praise, but he scowled. What was with him?

"You do know that I wandered _you_ around before." His voice was stiff like his composure, and his expression glazed over like a sheet of ice surrounding him. His eyes watered, and they shut tight like a trap door.

Oh no.

He wasn't going to bring this up again, was he?

Today, of all days? Because Winter made it pretty clear that she had forgave him, a _long_ time ago.

"Jacin Clay," she said quietly, "How dare you." If Jacin was going to dig up the past, Winter was going to blow.

"Winter," he moaned. "I made a foolish mistake- how could I- to your own _death_?" His voice raised an octave, and the pain in his heart was tangible. His eyes caught onto a brick wall beside them, and he took advantage of it. His head hit the bricks with an impact so hard Winter swore to the stars that she heard his skull crack.

But he appeared to be fine, at least she hoped he was. She was no legitimate doctor, even when Scarlet was locked in her menagerie, Winter was not an actual doctor. Jacin couldn't die because of this.

"You're going to get hurt!" She desperately reached over to help him, attempting to pry him off the wall. His strong grip held against her.

"I'm already hurt! My heart aches every single day- every morning when I wake up to see your bright face, I'm dying slowly. I can't believe that I listened to Levana. After all these years of thinking, I'm never going to forgive myself." A bump and a bruise was already across his forehead, and Winter reached her hand to caress it, but he turned away from her. Again, she hooked her fingers into his uniform and yanked him towards her.

"Let go of me," he snarled, his body position turned away from her. _Let go of me._

A sudden wind swept Winter's heart away, breaking it into thousands of crystal-ruby pieces. Never before remembering Jacin raising his voice like that, Winter let go of his uniform, shocked and hurt. The harsh words slapped her like a whip across her arms, and the wounds stung. Slowly, she backed away from him. He finally realized what he said, and he swiveled around quickly.

"Stars- wait! I didn't mean...Are you...Oh, stars," Jacin said, adding in strings of curse words. Something was pooling up and out of Winter's eyes. It was wet and dripping slyly down her face, and the feeling of hollowness was inside of her.

"Winter." His shoulders drooped.

"I...Jacin," her voice managed to say, parched and cracked. She called up all the saliva in her throat to wet her tongue, but she couldn't speak again. Her throat felt hoarse, and she cleared it a few times as the tears fell onto her dress.

"Don't cry on me," he said, pulling her into an embrace. His face contorted with obvious hurt as he watched her, desolate and confused.

"Let go of me," she whispered softly, the words themselves like poison but her voice like a sweet, red apple. She was unresponsive to his hug, and this was a major shocker, for he hardly used PDA. And when he did, she always became extra cheery.

"Queen?" His arms immediately unwrapped from her waist, but she could tell that he did so unwillingly.

"That's what you told me before." Her eyes, larger than life could hold, were terrified.

"I...I know. Forgive me. I just- its been hard. The queen telling me to do a deed so terrible one must not utter it, and I'm pretty sure this a form of PTSD but-"

"Kill her." Winter was far away, in her own bubble, imagining the scene. Levana's long fingers curling, the blood-painted, manicured nails tapping against the against the arm rest of her regal, golden throne. Jacin's head forming sweat beads right and left, and his desperate pleading...the begging did not change the queen's mind...She must have said it in a psychotic way. Something like:

 _Levana observed Jacin closely._

 _"I said what I said. It's to be done." Jacin's pale eyebrows folded as she spoke. She threw the silver blade at him, and he swiftly caught it by its handle. His eyes widened in horror as he took in the sharp, pointed end of the blade._

 _"Q-queen," he stuttered, wiping sweat from his head. "Are you sure- Winter? Princess Winter?"_

 _"Of course. Who else?" Levana smiled, a maniac grin spreading across her face like jam on toast._

 _"I don't fully understand your motives." Jacin grasped his hands together, almost like in prayer._

 _"I'm sure you fully understand. I want that_ heart _, Jacin. I want to hold it in my hands, you hear me?"_

 _"Your Majesty," he breathed," with all due respect...Are you insinuating that I murder her?" His voice cracked, and he gulped hard with his Adam's apple bobbing. She rolled her eyes, and this time threw at him an ebony, wooden box. A box meant to hold a vital organ. He caught the box with his free hand, and he gaped at it._

 _"Murder? Why, no, my dearest Sir Clay. We will simply...get rid of another nuisance in the way. That's all."_

 _"Queen."_

 _"Kill her, Jacin. Do it, or I'll kill her myself."_

"Luna to Winter? Hello?" Jacin asked, shaking Winter slightly from her shoulders. She shuddered, and he misunderstood that for disgust of his touch. He backed away.

"Kill her," she whispered again. Murder.

"Look- Winter. I know. It's rather dreary. And I admit that I nearly followed through. I nearly killed you." He gripped his neck, and his anger resorted to the brick wall again. He pounded his fists on it, and the queen watched him do so.

After a weary two minutes, he stopped. Bruises and scratches and wounds were marred all over his palms, and she held them tightly. His chest puffed up and down, and she laughed silently.

"Please stop beating yourself up, okay? You're only hurting _me_ by doing that." Winter placed brief kisses on his knuckles, and she witnessed him bristle from the unusual affection now shared. A tiny smile formed on his face.

"Trouble. Why are you so wise?" The gleam of his icy eyes was back, replacing the hurt and hatred. His fingers played with the material of her shiny dress, and he hugged her softly against his body. This time, she didn't say no, and his arms rubbed gently on her back. She could tell that he was fighting a smile, even though her head was in his chest, she could feel his guard instincts urging him not to laugh or smile.

"You can let go, Jacin," she murmured. His hands played with her bouncy hair in response. And then, she realized that she had forgotten something.

"Oh my stars!" she squealed, and her head jerked up in utter shock and stupidity. How could she forget?

"What?" Jacin looked around to see what triggered her response. She pulled his guard uniform collar down, towards her face.

"Jacin," she sang softly.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." As soon as the words left her lips, she angled her face up- towards him- and pressed her mouth against his. He was shocked, but he was hiding it. Their kisses, not shared as often as Winter would have liked, were always small and soft. His jawline caressed her chest as he bent down, and her fingers twirled in his long hair.

But then he pulled back, all the warmth dissipating in less than a second.

"Queen." His face was undecipherable, and she was so sure that this would make him happy, but his face was stone-cold. She gulped, and her lips went to his face again, but his fingers were suddenly there, protecting him from kisses. Was he upset? Was she being too forward, or...

"Winter," he said again, this time more sternly. She peered up at him.

"Yes?" She studied him carefully, trying to grasp what his feelings were. But Jacin was calmer than ever, and his cheeks weren't even the slightest hue of pink- they were pale like a ghost. The feeling of disappointment slowly overcame her soul, and Winter sighed.

His hands tightened around her waist, and she had no choice but to lean in on his face. His lips were suddenly on hers, and her gasp was stifled by his mouth. Swarming sensations flew out of her, and she felt like she was a dancing ballerina, being lifted off the ground with magical elements swirling in the air. She dared not to say anything, for fear that he would stop.

Jacin never started kisses.

She always started them.

And with that, his mouth tingling and teasing hers, she let herself go, be soaked up and saturated in his love. Her heart and his- sewn together and still beating.

 **A/N: THANKS so much for taking this awesome journey with me! I really appreciate all of the reviews I got, and I want to thank each and every one of you.**

 **(gasps) This was the LAST chapter... Then again, if** **you guys want, I will most likely do an epilogue thing, where the children are born.**


	9. Chapter 9- Motherly Instincts

**A/N: Yay! I'm doing the epilogue thing, and first up is Wolflet. Little Red is their first baby. Enjoy. R &R.**

She was wailing deafeningly, loud as a red fire truck alarm. Scarlet let out an exhausted sigh. Seven days had passed after her labor, and even after an immediate cleanse and plenty of hours of sleep and nourishment, she was still worn out. Taking care of a baby- especially a wolf hybrid baby- was proving to be _very_ difficult.

Cleaned the diapers. _Check._

Gave a bath. _Check._

Fed her food. _Check._

Cleaned her diapers again _. Check._

Rock her to give her a nap...no check. Yet.

Having a kid was a lot of more work than Scarlet thought. Not to mention, this baby seemed to have acute senses, similar to Wolf's. Perhaps it was just Scarlet's mind playing tricks on her, or maybe all kids were like that, but Little Red did really odd things...Like that one day, the baby was napping soundly, and when Scarlet sneezed once _quietly_ , the baby immediately woke up. Almost as if she was just waiting for an excuse to cry.

Nonetheless, Scarlet was relived and proud that she was able to produce a healthy, beautiful child.

Then, there was Wolf, who looked to be the very definition of proud. Scarlet swore that he was internally crying joyous tears.

He was holding their baby, snuggling the tiny, soft body. Their daughter was snuggly wrapped up in a red blanket, and unlike the net dramas where the newborn is sleeping peacefully, Red was wailing like there was an alien abduction going on.

"Shh," Wolf said, cooing Red. Gingerly, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and miraculously, she stopped sobbing. Her face lit up and she let out a tiny grunt, and Wolf eased onto the couch. Alleviation flooded Scarlet's mind and she closed her eyes, satisfactory written all over her face. She joined him, and they exchanged happy grins. _Finally_. Some peace...

But, alas, her crying started up again, like a hurricane storm brewing across the globe. Moaning, Scarlet ran her fingers through her hair. Not again. It was impossible to appease the baby, and shutting her little, red mouth would be more difficult than growing a perfectly ripe tomato.

Red's crying grew louder and louder, coursing throughout the farm house. Yes, the farm- Wolf and Scarlet had decided to have their child at home, for several reasons. Scarlet wasn't born in a hospitable, for starters, and then she should need to get a license and fill all that paperwork, which would take a month or longer. It wouldn't be worth it- what if she had the baby early? In which, she didn't, and Little Red came one day late. She was born on October 23rd, T.E. Plus, there was the fact that Red was Lunar. Not to mention, a half-wolf hybrid. Which would definitely cause some pandemonium in the hospitals- Earth was hardly settling and accustoming to the fact that Lunars lived among society, and most Earthens _and_ Lunars had no idea that wolf hybrids still lived on Earth, or anywhere.

But little did they know that there was Wolf, and now Little Red...

Her name was Red, Red after a name like Scarlet, and Red after her dark, fiery, and curly hair that took after her mother. Her hair was already a bit grown- little red tufts and patches blooming across her snowy white scalp. She was so tiny and innocent, so they decided to call her 'Little Red'. It was also rather fitting for her appearance as well. And Little Red may have seemed like a cute and little name, but she had the temper of a bull who was charging at a red cape.

"It's your fault," Wolf teased, stroking Red's hair back. He glanced up at Scarlet for a mere second, before focusing on his child.

"Why me?" She rolled her eyes, already exasperated from the relentless sobbing. "I'm the one who gave birth to her- is that why it's my fault?" she said. Scarlet crossed her arms tiredly.

"No," he murmured in Scarlet's ear, "it's because she's so stubborn, what with her loud crying." He smiled one of his sincere smiles with all of his teeth, and he leaned in towards her face, but she flicked him away.

"Ha." Scarlet would've have said more, but a yawn cut off her words. She leaned against Wolf's strong shoulder, and her eyes closed.

"How can you sleep in a time like this?" He held Red up so Scarlet could see her better, and the baby squirmed like a helpless worm. "Just look at her." Of course, this served to make Red cry harder, and he winced. Scarlet couldn't help but growl tiredly.

"Shut her up, please. You can rest all you want later," whined Wolf. He was too adorable when he didn't know what he was doing.

"Fine." She took her daughter from his arms, and she laughed. He was a monster compared to their daughter, and it looked as if he could crush her like a tin can. Red's sobbing slowly diminished as Scarlet held her against her chest, and Scarlet smirked at Wolf. The baby angled her head up to face Scarlet, and a wave of success and sadness overcame her.

Scarlet was officially a mom- a mom of a daughter. But, her grandmother...Of course, Scarlet still missed her grandmother, who would have shed a tear in this proud moment. But she was no longer here. She was gone, gone like a lost wind, and Scarlet had no family around her- just Wolf. And now her daughter.

Red's eyes glinted, and Scarlet gasped. Her eyes... _She had these eyes_...How could Scarlet have not noticed before? She had green-apple irises, and Red's eyes were the brightest part of her, vigor and youth shining like an entire galaxy behind them. Like emeralds sparkling in the dark. Just like Wolf's.

"What?" he asked, staring at their daughter like she was just born. That melting look- like Red was the most precious thing in the world, like if anyone else were to touch a single strand of her hair, he'd rip out their throat.

"Her eyes are just like yours," she said, peering up at his irises. He caressed Scarlet's face for a brief moment and kissed her lips softly.

"I know. I stared at her the whole time, you know. While you were sleeping." Gently, he pulled on Red's coil of hair. It was a gentle touch, but Red began to bawl.

"Of course you did," she said. Scarlet swooped up the baby in her arms and stood up, slightly exasperated. With the mother's magical touch, the baby stopped her wailing.

"What'd I do wrong this time?" Wolf's face fell, and his tangible disappointment was rolling off.

"She's afraid of you." Red's tears dripped off her face and clung to Scarlet's neck.

"How could she be afraid of her own father?" His voice was bordering on desperate, and he played with Red's little foot. "Coochie coochie," he tried. Scarlet had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at someone like Wolf saying those silly words.

And the baby began to cry again. Softly, this time.

"Wolf. I know- look at it this way. She's only lived for a week, and she's really fragile. So we can't actually play with her yet, okay? She doesn't like it now." His shoulders dropped as she said this.

"I know, but she's _so_ adorable. Just look at her!" He laughed. "I haven't seen a baby since Ra...," he began, but the poisonous name slipped off his tongue, and he dared not to look at Scarlet. She straightened her spine so that it was rigid, and the baby's now soft-as-a-willow weeping began to decline.

"I didn't mean- Scarlet." She avoided his gaze. " _Scarlet_."

"It's over Wolf. You don't need to apologize. She's dead, and you saved me," she said ruthlessly. _She's dead._ That's all she was going to say about her grandmother? She shared a sad look with Wolf.

"Scar- really. You know it's more than that." He could see right through her; she must've been transparent.

"I know. But you saved me." As she started to rock Red back and forth, she focused in on her daughter's hair, trying to avoid her husband's gaze.

"It's been past two years, and you still think that's worth saying?" He gaped at her. "I'm a _wolf,_ Scarlet, and you don't seem to find that terrifying anymore." He looked at her, incredulous, and he exhaled slowly.

"I never did." And that was true; she never did find him terrifying. That was too strong of a word- she used to find him a bit gruesome and somewhat scary, but terrifying? To describe the man who thought a whining baby was adorable? No, that was reserved for Ran, dead Ran. Even after all these years, Scarlet sometimes battled with her feelings for her grandmother's death and what had happened in the opera house so long ago. It had all felt like a hazy dream, but it was too real, and Wolf knew it better than her.

But one thing she knew for certain- she loved Wolf. And that was final.

"I love you, Ze'ev," she whispered, remembering saying those words on the day she had told him that she was pregnant a few months ago. She caught him off-guard; she always did when she said that to him. His face glowed like a firefly's tail, and his hand inched out towards hers.

"I love you, too." Slyly, his long fingers wrapped around Scarlet's wrist. Grateful to be changing the topic, Scarlet sighed.

"Good." She smiled, but his expression was slightly teasing.

"Well," he started, "if you _really_ love me, then why don't you let me hold her?" His eyes widened in genuine concern, but a light-hearted grin played at his lips. She could tell he was being serious, though. That was so Wolf.

"Wolf. I understand that you want to protect her and hold her, but sometimes, a mother needs to do her job too. And you don't know what to do," she pointed out.

"I know what to do. Look- with practice, I'll become a great father. I just need some time, and she'll stop crying."

"You already are a great father, Z. It's just that..." How could Scarlet put this nicely? "Well, it's experience."

"Do you have experience with kids?" Quickly, his eyes narrowed into suspicious slits.

"No," she said. "None. But-"

"Oh, well, looks like we're together on this."

"It's a motherly instinct, Wolf! Really, I know what to do." She glared at her husband.

"So do I." Jaw set tight, vine-eyes narrowed in determination, lips pursed...he was so determined. Wolf and Scarlet could make a great team, but their strong personalities sometimes clashed together, creating a mess.

" _Wolf_. Trust me." She gripped Red in her arms tightly. "I got this."

"I know you got this, Scarlet. I'm just saying I do, too."

"Says the one inexperienced," she snapped.

"You're not experienced either," he said, poking a hole in her argument.

"It's an instinct, I'm telling you!" She wanted to burst out of her bubble so badly, and Scarlet wanted to shake Wolf from his broad shoulders and tell him to stop trying to be so perfect.

But then the baby would cry.

Oh stars, she already _was_ crying.

So with that, Scarlet gave up her daughter to him, and the surprised and gleeful shock of his face was so adorable- it was almost worth giving her up in his arms...

Until Red began yelling- screeching like a bird. Her sobs were out of control, and Scarlet gave up.

"That's it, Wolf. I'm not going to help you anymore, and if..." The words fell from her lips, and Scarlet started to gawk. The baby...Her face was innocent like a cherub, and her wailing abruptly stopped. Sucking in a quiet breath, Scarlet exchanged a bewildered glance with her husband.

A second had passed, and then the baby was no longer serene and became a horrifying mess, crying with the same amount of vigor as before. Scarlet's eyes grew in size and a frown fell upon her lips. At this rate, she was going to get gray hairs from her daughter's tears.

Then again, that thing that happened to the baby was almost as repulsing. Tilting his head, Wolf studied the little girl with a fretful look.

"What do you think..."

"I know what it is. It's mind glamour." His olive-skin tone paled, and he bit his lip. His sharp teeth was beginning to pierce the skin. "I knew this was going to happen."

"Holy spades," she murmured. "But I thought that you were like a shell."

"What?" he asked, trying to listen to his wife's voice. The baby's sobs were louder than before, and it was getting harder to hear each other.

"You're like a _shell_ ," she said loudly, cringing at the baby's boisterous weeping.

"Yeah, but I was _like_ a shell." He gestured to himself, and Scarlet shook her head.

"What do you mean?" yelled Scarlet, competing against Little Red.

"I...well," he began," it's pretty obvious that the doctors did surgery on me. And in order for the thaumaturages to control us, we needed our Lunar gifts out." Wolf squirmed a bit, and he held the baby closer to him. The action muffled her crying, and Scarlet could actually think again. Clear, gooey snot and drivel from Little Red's nose clung to his shirt like sticky bubble gum, but he didn't seem to mind.

"They took it out?" Shock rose from Scarlet.

"Well, yes. How else could I not have my gift?" The shock dissipated as he said this- of course they took his Lunar gift out. Those cruel doctors...

"So, basically you used to have a Lunar gift. And your parents, and your grandparents...Then how did she develop it so early?"

"All Lunars are born with it. I was actually expecting it to come two days prior- most Lunar babies' gifts begin to flicker on and off on the fifth day of their birth. It's not that strong, and it usually lasts for a minute or so. Hers is weaker than normal," he explained reassuringly. "I was hoping that she wouldn't get it, but she has it," sighed Wolf. He smoothed out Red's little curls. And then Scarlet also realized that her grandfather was Lunar too, the dead, nameless Logan Tanner who had helped Cinder down to Earth.

"She's so beautiful," he mumbled softly. Still, questions swirled in Scarlet's mind, refusing to let down their guard.

"On their fifth day? That early?" She stared at Red warily. Of course, she loved her with all her heart. But what would happen in the future? What if she manipulated them into doing something terrible? On an accident, or intentionally?

"Yeah, that early. They can tell if you're a shell quicker than that, you know." His eyes crinkled at her. "Cress," he said. Heaving, Scarlet closed her eyes. All this new information was buzzing in her mind. Lunars, gifts, babies, shells... Dizzily and tiredly, she sat back on the couch. Her head subconsciously fell to the side, and her eyelids shut.

And then she began to hum- another motherly instinct. At this point, Little Red was now softly crying into Wolf's shirt, and her tears were actually dwindling. Scarlet sang softly, cuddling up to Wolf and patting the baby's back comfortingly.

 _Over the river and through the woods._  
 _To Grandmother's house we go._  
 _The horse knows the way to carry the sleigh_  
 _Through white and drifted snow._  
 _Over the river and through the woods,_  
 _Oh, how the wind does blow._  
 _It stings the toes and bites the nose_  
 _As over the ground we go._  
 _Over the river and through the woods_  
 _And straight through the barnyard gate._  
 _It seems that we go so dreadfully slow;_  
 _It is so hard to wait._

She yawned then, and Wolf kissed her head.

"Nice song," he said. "Where was it from?"

"Here," she chuckled. "Grandmére taught it to me, to help me get through the harsh, annoying winters." Scarlet made a face, recalling the days when she had to painfully do chores in the frigid, merciless cold. "I also needed a song to help me find my way home, since I often played past the river along the farm." Scarlet stretched against Wolf, who was warm like a blanket.

"Mhm," whispered Wolf against her hair. "Get some sleep."

And finally, the baby with the snowy-white skin and blood-red hair was beginning to fall asleep, as was her mother and father.

 **A/N: Little Red...what a cry-baby :) The song is, by the way, from the original Over The River song- I skipped a few stanzas in it. Also, the idea of singing was loosely connected with the tumblr prompt that Cx3 shared with me- I will definitely include the prompt in the next chapter, which will have Cresswell. The prompt was from otpprompts, and I will add more info about it next time I update.**

 **Anyway, my idea for this epilogue thing is to, after I'm done describing each of the newborns, write little oneshots or ficlets (whatever you call them) about all of their kids in the future. So, basically it will be like a fic about each of their families, if you know what I mean.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10- Flowers That Glow

**A/N: Hello. Yes, it's here- the awaited Cresswell otpprompts (source: tumblr), requested by the amazing Cx3. (sorry to disappoint you, Cx3, if this chapter isn't all that great.)**

 **Here is the prompt: Imagine your OTP singing to their child so they can go to sleep faster. (BONUS: A is singing to the child and B walks in and loudly whispers that A gets very cranky when they don't sleep, to which A rolls their eyes at.)**

 **Yep. I did it! But, I sort of did it oddly...or not the way you may expect it to be?**

Her hair was golden like the suns yet a mixture of wheat from fields. It was already slightly grown- pretty, angelic ringlets curling at the sides and top of her head.

 _Rapunzel._ Short for the Latin root of the beautiful flower, _Campanula rapunculus._ A name so unique and beautiful. Rapunzel Rampion Throne. Cress had wanted her middle name to be Stella, but Thorne insisted that it needed to be Rampion. Which Cress had to agree to, as silly as it was. If Crescent had another daughter in the future, her middle name would definitely be Stella. She liked the name Angelica, too. Or maybe Lucille. Something elegant yet cute. Perhaps Bella, or Rosaline...

Picking out a name for the baby was, so far, one of the hardest parts for Cress. With a name like Crescent, and her husband's name Carswell, it only made sense that they picked out something rather interesting and complex. Personally, Thorne wasn't a big fan of fancy names like his, but Cress begged that their daughter have a name so beautiful, like in the net-dramas she watched.

So Rapunzel it was. It seemed fitting for a princess, or a star.

And she was magnificent, face glowing brightly and eyes wide and a deeper blue than Thorne's. Her head was rounder than a beach ball, and she was such a chubby, adorable little girl. Immediately, Cress fell for her. She was only six days old- a fragile, soft feather floating from a canary. And Thorne was ecstatic, too. Cress could tell that he was a bit disappointed because he wanted to have a son, but he loved their baby nonetheless. She was so happy all the time; she had her crying moments and such, but for the most part, 'Punzie' was a good child. Punzie was the nickname Thorne had grew to calling her, in which Cress disliked. It was either that, or 'Rap' (Thorne insisted that the baby needed to have a nickname), and Cress rather have 'Punzie' as a name for her child.

"Peek-a-boo," Thorne said. He laughed as their daughter smiled, her gums pink like pretty flowers. She was laying on the little mat they set up for her in the living room, and Throne loved playing with her. He was taking this whole week off from work just to spend time with Rapunzel. Luckily, Thorne had found a new job. He was no longer a cargo flier, but now an actual pilot. He was able to fly people- which was fantastic, and the raise was a lot higher, too. It was especially great for Thorne because now he could boast about it to Scarlet and Cinder, since he wasn't the best at flying previously. Sighing, Cress went over to Rapunzel and braided her fine hair, enjoying the feeling of strands slipping effortlessly through her fingers. She hardly had any at all; the braids were mere stumps. However, it was fun to finally do it on someone else, and Cress was looking forward to years of braiding her daughter's hair.

"She's lovely, isn't she?" Cress asked, smiling up at Thorne's still handsome face. He nodded.

"Of course. She takes after you." Cress's cheeks warmed as he said this, and she looked down.

"I still can't believe that I can get that reaction out of you, after so many years," he laughed. He stroked Cress's face, the touch fleeting yet inviting.

"Captain, you will always get that reaction out of me." Cress pecked her lips softly on his forehead, feeling heat rushing into her cheeks. She then lifted Rapunzel up into her arms. "Naptime, little baby."

"What? Already? She sleeps for practically the whole day!" grumbled Thorne. "I say that Punzie should have more rights."

"That's what babies are supposed to do, Thorne. Didn't you read that book I bought?" Cress looked at him suspiciously as she carried the baby.

"Yeah, well...I read at least a quarter of it." He shrugged, not meeting her eyes.

"A quarter? Thorne..."

"What? It's enough." Before Cress could chastise him, he quickly responded. "Fine. Take the baby into her crib." He got up from his sitting position and headed towards the kitchen, preparing lunch. The man would avoid anything to read.

Cress smiled and hummed quietly as the baby wriggled in her arms, obviously not wanting to go to sleep. She may not have looked not much like Thorne, but her adventurous behavior came from her husband.

"No, no, no. C'mon, stay in my arms," Cress cooed. The baby whined as Cress entered the bedroom (Cress, Thorne, and now the baby shared a room), but surprisingly and happily, she obeyed her, nestling in Cress's arms. Perhaps she was a little too obedient to be like Thorne.

"Good Rapunzel," she whispered. She rocked her back and forth, humming a vaguely familiar Italian opera to her daughter until her eyelids sealed. Tiptoeing out of the room, Cress made it back to Thorne.

"Mission accomplished," she grinned. Thorne nodded, a sincere smile forming at his lips.

"This is actually not that hard. There are a lot of responsibilities, like changing her diaper," Thorne started, making a disgusted face, "but she behaves fairly well."

"Yes," Cress said. "Though Scarlet's daughter _always_ cries." Cringing, Cress recalled the time she had spoken to Scarlet over the port. Scarlet's baby, Red, was no doubt cute, but she wailed- even when Scarlet finally got her to shut up, Red began to cry again after twenty minutes.

Cress hoped things would get better for Wolf and Scarlet.

"Ah. I remember that. Just like Scarlet," he chuckled. "Poor Wolf."

"And poor Scarlet," Cress added. Thorne shrugged.

"The stubbornness comes from her."

"It's not her fault."

"Yeah, well- our baby is beautiful _because_ of you," Thorne pointed out.

"Not really," she blushed. "You too." He laughed as she said this.

"I'm still your hero, right?"

"You'll always be my hero. My captain," she confirmed. Managing a cocky grin, Thorne leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"Of course. Where would I be without my wife?"

"And Rapunzel," added Cress.

"And little Punzie." His fingers played with Cress's blond hair, which was beginning to curl at her shoulders; she hadn't had a hair cut in a long time.

"Time to eat," he said. Her stomach began to growl with his words, demanding for food, but his lips suddenly sneaked against hers. The sensation that came with every kiss flooded into Cress, and she relished in the softness of his skin and mouth. Lunch would have to be put on a hiatus.

* * *

It was time to go to bed, and the baby had taken a bath already. She was all washed up and fed, and Cress had placed her in her pink crib, which had a white canopy over it with little velvet, stitched-on fabric roses. There was a toy hanging above it- if Cress pressed a button, the little birds on the toy would spin around and lullaby music would play.

The crib was from Cinder, the canopy from Scarlet, and the toy was a gift from Winter. They had each gotten Cress other baby shower gifts the last time they had met, which was two weeks ago. Cress, Cinder, and Winter had also gotten Scarlet several things as well- necessities for the baby, dolls, blankets, et cetera. And soon enough, it would be Cinder's baby shower. Then Winter's. It was fun seeing each other again, and they had each promised that after Winter's child was born, they would let their children all have a play-date. Which was beyond adorable, in Cress's point of view. Though Cinder and Scarlet shared an odd look when Winter brought up the suggestion.

Rapunzel let out a tiny grunt as she was placed gingerly in the crib again, and Cress smiled.

"It's okay, Punzie," she whispered, trying Thorne's nickname for the baby. _Punzie_. Gross. Cress grimaced. "Time for bed." Rapunzel shifted as much as she could- which wasn't much, considering the fact that she was only a few days old- and she seemed to have other thoughts in mind. Her face glowered slightly as Cress attempted to bundle her daughter up with her blanket.

"Rapunzel Rampion. Go to sleep," Cress sighed. She wasn't exactly in the mood for her daughter's fooling around now- she was exhausted from taking that online college final to get into another difficult course. College wasn't easy, especially with the final exams rolling around and new course opportunities that rarely opened up.

Like a hero ready for anything, Thorne conveniently sauntered into the room, smelling fresh like pine and woods. He had just showered, and his hair was wet with water. Cress looked over at him, and he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"She doesn't want to go to sleep," gestured Cress. The baby began to playfully lick the bars of the crib, and Cress couldn't help think about all of the germs she was taking in.

"Well, Dr. Cress, what do you think we should do?" Thorne had a habit of calling her a doctor now, even though Cress wasn't sure she would be able to graduate. She hoped she would become a doctor, someday, like her father. The thought of her father- dead of a disease now nearly gone- made her shiver, and Cress quickly shook away her cluttered thoughts. She thought about a possible solution...something that always got Rapunzel to sleep... _Aha._ A lamp light turned on in Cress's mind.

"Well, Captain. Could you sing for me?" She looked into his worried eyes, and he plopped down on the bed. The bed's sheets grew rumpled, but his eyebrows were more folded than the covers.

"Sing? Crescent, you want me to sing for _you_?"

"Not to me. Just for me. I need to take a shower, too." Pleadingly, she looked into his eyes. "Scientific information proves that babies go to sleep faster if a parent sings to them. This also causes children to develop and grow and become healthier," she added, not really knowing if what she said was true.

"So, you mean...I- _sing_ for the baby?" His mouth puckered as if he swallowed a lemon whole. "I know I'm an amazing singer, _obviously_ , but maybe babies don't like my voice, and-"

"Thorne, she'll love it! Please," she begged. Cress really needed to wash up, and she was growing more and more exhausted. Even though Rapunzel was a well-behaved child, there were still a lot of work involved into nurturing her.

"Anything for you, darling," he mumbled as she gathered her toiletries and headed to the bathroom. She witnessed a tiny frown across his mouth, and she felt bad for him, but she really needed a shower. And he was always asking her things like _What can I do for you_ and _How can I help_...

* * *

She took a nice shower, and it had been a few days since she had a thorough wash. Cleanness overcame her as she changed into her white, simple nightgown. Delicious scents of lavender and lilies washed through the room, and Cress hummed contently as she wrapped her hair up into a towel. She walked out of the wash room, and she suddenly heard a terrible, cacophonous noise. Fear struck her- who was there? What was going on? Anxiously, Cress squeaked and searched for anything that would lead to something terrible- blood, murderers, beasts...But she began to listen carefully, and reality hit her.

Notes and flawed pitches struck discordancy in her ears.

" _Twinkle twinkle little star_...uh, how are you...uh...something about how you are high in the sky," a voice sang-said. Ah- It was Thorne, a singing Thorne. Giggling to herself, Cress tiptoed up to the closed bedroom door. Thorne wasn't much of a singer- it was probably the only thing he wasn't good at.

"Um... _I forget the rest of the lyrics to that one_ ," he sang, words coming into a rushed melody. His notes were loud, and Cress heard the baby grunt softly, almost as if she was speaking to him. She pictured her in his arms, eyes rounder than a full moon.

"New song, okay...Um. _The wheels on the bus go round and round, round on and round_ ," he tried. Thorne sounded like he was in physical pain, and Cress needed to cover her ears as he attempted to sing the high notes. At first, it was pretty funny, but Cress's ears were aching- literally. A few more terrible minutes passed, and Cress moaned to herself. Shockingly, the baby was not crying. Was this part of the baby's anticipated glamour? Or was the glamour phase Scarlet warned her about not going to occur?

Finally, she opened the door, and Thorne's voice abruptly cut off. Relief flooded inside of her- _finally_.

"Oh. Cress," he whispered. "I'm doing it!" His face glowed like a bright cheery, and Cress made an attempt to make a polite smile.

And guess what was in his arms...

A baby, nearly to sleep.

"Oh my stars, Captain. Great job," she cheered silently, bordering on a loud whisper. But secretly, Cress was internally dying. His singing- How could the baby enjoy that? Why wasn't she crying?

" _Twinkle twinkle_...um... _little star..."_ he started again. Stars.

"Hey, Thorne. Uh, you...should get to sleep now. She's almost asleep, and you know how cranky you get if you don't sleep on time," she whispered, feigning light-heartedness. Cress folded her arms, and she tried to appear stern, but his _singing_...aces and spades, it was going to _kill_ her...

Rolling his eyes, Thorne cleared his throat. "I got this, Cress. It's easy." And with that, he changed the song to some children television show theme song.

Cress stood there, awkwardly and still wet with water, in the door way of her bedroom. She mulled over her options:

1.) Go to bed and secretly cover her ears with her pillow (this would do little to stop the noise).

2.) Pretend that she wasn't tired and go to the living room and sleep on the couch (this would hurt her back for days if she slept on the couch, and it was lying to Thorne).

3.) Tell Thorne the truth (yeah, right).

4.) Or just sing along with him (why not?).

So she joined in with him, laughing, feeling like an idiot for judging her husband's voice. Did it matter if he sang well or not? Sure, his voice sounded like a dying whale when he sang, but he was still the impeccable man she knew. He was such a great father. Thorne was going to get rather tired and cranky in the morning, no doubt about it, but he was enjoying this moment, and it wasn't in Cress's nature to reprimand him about things like this.

Her tone, sweet and lilting like a reed flute, and his like an alto saxophone playing the wrong notes, mixed together. They glanced at each other, and she giggled as they sung 'Twinkle, twinkle'. Eventually, Thorne's horrendous (it was the truth- it was a rather horrible singing voice) melted away, and Cress began singing a new song. She started out slow, and her lips moved along as she sang softly. The lullaby was slow like honey, melting and dripping into a vat of warmth. She unraveled the towel that had wrapped up her hair, and it fell to the floor.

 _Flower, gleam and glow._  
 _Let your power shine_  
 _Make the clock reverse_  
 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_  
 _Change the fates' design_  
 _Save what has been lost_  
 _Bring back what once was mine..._

 _What once was mine._

She cleared her throat as she finished, and Cress smiled up at Thorne. He gaped at her.

"What is that song?" he asked quietly, as to not disturb the baby.

"I...I made it up. Once Rapunzel was born, I sort of thought about what everyone undergoed...and...do you like it?" she blushed.

"Like it? Stars, Cress. I love it." He grinned as he placed the baby, deep in slumber, into the crib. Beaming up at him, she couldn't help but tighten her arms around his firm waist.

"That song was beautiful- like, it's sort of ironic because her name is a flower, and you were talking about one in the song." He turned around to face her, and she attempted a shy smile.

"I'm going to write you a song one day."

"Really? It's going to be about how heroic I am, isn't it?"

"Of course, Captain," she giggled. Slipping into bed, she tucked in the blanket around her. He joined her, quiet as a wind. Her eyes slowly began to shut, her lashes fluttering...

"Make room," he said as soon as she was adjusted to her sleeping position. She groaned internally.

"Fine."

"Blanket hog," he teased, and she playfully kissed him on the cheek before giving him most of the blanket, even though he usually ended up with all of the covers, not her.

And their beautiful flower blossomed and slept beside them, snuffling quietly like an undiscovered creature. Little did they know that their child was performing short acts and bursts of glamours at this very moment, all the while sleeping. With her glamour, Rapunzel's hair grew and grew- wrapping around her legs and blonder than ever. It glowed bright like a beam, but not bright enough for her parents to notice. And once the glamour phase was over, it shrunk. Then, it started to become long again. And so the cycle repeated, for five minutes or so.

Her parents would need to find out another day, perhaps tomorrow...

 _Campanula rapunculus._

 **A/N: This is probably my longest chapter ever. Anyway, thanks for reading. (NOTE: Stella was a name suggestion for Cress and Thorne's daughter, from lunarchroniclesandcockatiels. I may use it later on, depending on if they have another daughter? Should they? Let me know by commenting/PMing. (BTW: Credit to Mandy Moore- her song was used at the end. It's from the movie Tangled, a Rapunzel re-telling movie)**


	11. Chapter 11- Kisses in the Hospital

Her diognastics kept scrolling random words and gibberish, irking like a pest, but Cinder ignored the warnings in her vision. Hastily, she blinked them away, trying to focus- and not die from exertion- on her child.

The newborn. _She_ was here.

No. _He_ was here, too.

Cinder wasn't expecting to have twins. No, it was the least of her worries. She didn't go to any check-ups after her one from nine months ago, where she found out she was pregnant.

She probably should have checked with her doctor. Probably. That was an understatement. Cinder practically died form the very sight of _two_ kids. She didn't really dwell on what gender her child would be beforehand; at the moment, she was too busy being an empress and weighted down with nausea and sickness. And besides, she had Kai. Honestly, after telling Kai that she was pregnant, the fact that she was going to be a mom was too surreal. So she stopped thinking about it- didn't even bother to wonder what her child would look like, how many she would get, et cetera.

But now- oh stars. Initially, she didn't want a child in the first place, and now she had two of them.

Cinder laughed at her previous feelings. Her uneasiness and disgust were crumpled and thrown away, and she was overwhelmed with the life forms in her arms. Her head pounded with every breath she took, and she tried to take the smallest of breaths, for fear of accidentally blowing the tiny babies away. Sweat drenched her hospital scrubs, and the blanket over her was getting too warm for comfort, but she could care less. There were children born today- a male heir to the New Bejiing throne, and perhaps a queen regent to Luna. Royal blood, nonetheless, from a Lunar and an Earthen. _Lunar_ , which means that her babies would develop the gift. Scarlet and Cress's daughters already had proof of Lunar bioelectricity, but it was rather mild and weak. Cinder worried and contemplated on what would happen when her children would use their gifts, and how powerful it might be. At least the newborns were perfectly healthy- not a single blemish on their bodies. So unlike Cinder, so flawless and natural...

The children were nestled together in a baby-blue blanket, deep in sleep and cocooned up close to her chest. Her daughter and her son had recently washed up, and now they were free to be with their mother.

And father.

Kai was bouncing on one foot, as restless as Wolf. He was practically prancing up and down, and she felt his presence, even though she wasn't staring at him- she was looking at her children. They were tiny and soft and lovable; Cinder had an odd urge to simply scrunch them up to her chest and smile. She shifted a bit on the bed, searching for a more comfortable sitting position.

Suddenly, Cinder took in a deep breath, her heart not keeping up with her emotions and her physical state. She began to cough, and Kai's hand was immediately on her shoulder. The familiar beeping of the machine hooked onto her arm began to drawl out into one long tone.

"Need water?" His copper eyes shone with genuine concern, and she patted his hand. She nodded once, and he was back in two seconds, handing her a plastic cup filled with some water. Gulping it down quickly, she felt refreshed. Her heart rate went back to normal; the machine began to beep normally.

"Thanks," she whispered as her voice cracked, and he quickly disposed the cup. His gaze was now pinned on hers, and she forced herself to look at him.

"Kai. We did it," she managed to say. The children stirred- Ella Peony and Kaito Rikan moved slightly, but Cinder readjusted their position to make them more comfortable. If Cinder could cry, she knew she would be a mess right now. Her cheeks would have been coal-red and her eyes beat from sobbing, and in this moment she felt almost guilty for looking completely fine.

But then she reminded herself that her hair was in a bundle of knots and that she was still capable of sweating, and her uneven, exhausted breathing was not exactly flattering. Plus, the searing headaches that came with the effort of trying to cry was much worse.

"No. _You_ did it." Gingerly, he sat on the edge of the hospital bed, giving her a look. A look that said he was tired, but also so proud of her. She attempted a weary grin.

"Ha. Without you, it wouldn't be possible," she pointed out. He paused for a second, letting her inhale and exhale before responding.

"True," he said, a wry grin amongst his lips. "But you gave birth to two, and I don't think that's easier than one." And with this comment, Kai gently picked up one of the children. Ella.

She was still asleep as he held her in his arms. His smile increased ten times, glowing brightly and shining like the stars.

"I say she looks like you," he softly said.

"Nope, she doesn't. At first, I sort of thought that too- with her wide eyes and mousy brown hair, but if you stare at her..." Ella looked a lot like Kai, if one were to observe her carefully. Her nose had more of a steepness to it, even as a newborn, she had a bonier nose. And Ella Peony had small curls at the edges of her lips, and her ears folded in a bit.

"Hm. I suppose." Then, "Why did you choose her middle name to be Peony, and not her first?" He glanced up at her then. Kai had let Cinder choose the names, obviously expecting the girl's first name to be Peony. It was even more obvious that she would name the boy after Kai and his father, and Cinder went along with that. She knew that he would ask.

"I-it's stupid, but...I'm not sure how to explain this." She sighed. "Well, back like a decade in my first year in New Bejiing, Peony would pretend to be a guest at the ball...and she imagined that she was dancing with you." Cinder dared to meet his gaze.

"What does this have to do with a name like Ella?"

"I'm getting there. Anyway, she always dreamed that you guys would dance, and I'd be with someone else, and she would tell stories along the way."

"Stories?"

"Yeah, like second-era stuff. About dreams and true love and all that garbage," she said, making a face. "And she always made my name different. Instead of calling me Cinder, Pea sometimes called me Cinder _ella_ , and she claimed that I was going to find a prince some day because her stories said so." She shrugged awkwardly.

"Really?" Kai said, listing his head.

"Yeah," she mumbled. His gaze was beginning to border on uncomfortable, and he got the hint.

"I'm sorry to pry- I know how you felt about her." He managed a sad smile, and Cinder shut her eyes. _Felt._ He knew how she _felt_ about her. Cinder still had feelings for her.

"It's not time to commiserate, Kai. You're my husband, and it really doesn't matter if you want to know or not." She was surprised at how angry she felt. It wasn't his fault at all, no. Perhaps Cinder still blamed herself for her own sister's death, and she might never get over it.

"Selene."

"Don't call me that," she growled. She despised being called that, and up on Luna nearly everyone called her that. She clutched her son in her arms tighter than before. Another Kai- was she supposed to call her son Kai junior? The thought made her chuckle a bit. Kai- her husband- attempted to grin playfully, but he stiffened.

"What in the stars are we supposed to call our son? Kai number two?"

"I was just thinking of that. Kai junior is pretty cute," Cinder joked. He grimaced as she said that.

"It's too cheesy."

"Ah, too bad. The media is already calling him that." The tiny net screen in Cinder's vision showed a group of women, gossiping. One of them had just tittered, saying that social media networks were beginning to think of cute nicknames for the royal family's children. She batted the screen away, her focus back on Kai.

"Great. I nearly forgot about the dumb media," he mumbled. Then, he shook his head, black bangs ruffled. "But I'm not going to let that get to me. My wife produced two beautiful children, and I'm holding one in my arms, right now," he said.

Cinder rolled her eyes, and she patted Kai junior's little tufts of black hair. His eyes, more narrow than her sister's, were more honey tinged than Cinder's almond-hued irises. He was asleep, so she couldn't compare them now, but she saw them beforehand, and they looked just like his father's. There was something about him that said he looked like Kai, but his other features were off- he was more tan than Ella, and his nose was shorter, though still adorable and button-like.

Overall, Ella Peony and Kaito Rikan were a hybrid of their parents' images, and Cinder didn't necessarily mind. To be honest, she wouldn't have cared if they popped out with metal arms and legs.

She loved them anyway, and she wanted to snuffle her children close to her- a feeling of warmth and protection. Something she never really felt, or had to time felt, or had anyone to feel that for. Other than Peony and Kai, and possibly Iko, of course.

Just as if Iko could hear Cinder's thoughts- in which, she possibly could- a shriek coursed through the hospital room. A hand pulled back the privacy curtains, and Iko was there, snapping tons of photos with her port.

"Oh my stars!" she squealed. In the ferment, the children began to stir.

"Iko! They're sleeping," hissed Cinder.

"I know, I know. I'll be quiet." Her voice had gone down to a whisper, but it was still rather squeaky and metallic. "Oh my stars," she hushed.

Kai grinned and stood up. "Amazing, right?" He carefully placed Ella beside her mother.

"Splendid," Iko nodded vigorously and her vibrant braids bounced as she snapped some more photos of Cinder in the bed with her children.

"Iko..." deadpanned Cinder.

"What?" Then, "Oh my stars, oh my stars- I call being the personal _everything_ of these kids. Nanny, caretaker, dresser, whatever the stars there is for them," Iko said. The thought of Iko being a nanny, or a caretaker...Cinder shivered.

"You've had your fair share of pictures. Now give the woman some rest, will you?" Kai said, flicking Iko away.

"Fine. Wait!" She pranced over to Cinder and pecked her flawless lips on the empress's cheek. "I knew you would marry him from the very beginning," she whispered in Cinder's ear.

And then the android was off, fleeting before Cinder could make a sarcastic comment. She rolled her eyes.

Kai smothered a smile, biting the inside of his cheek. "What'd she say?"

"Something along the lines of 'I knew you would marry him' or something," she grumbled. Kai bristled as she said that.

"Really?"

"It's Iko, Kai. This is _Iko_ we're talking about. She thinks that love comes from a mechanic shop in a cheap market booth."

"Maybe it does," he said. Kai rubbed Ella and Kai junior's cheeks with his thumbs, gently caressing them. Cinder let loose a breath, wanting more than anything to take a nap, but she refused. Her children were finally here, and it would be insensitive of her to do that in front of Kai.

But eventually, she found herself slipping into the drowsy state of sleep, and her eyelids kept flickering like a broken holograph light.

"Kai..."

"Get some sleep," his voice ringed in her ears. Soft lips pecked her temple, a sweet kiss warming her as she slept.

* * *

She woke up, lashes fluttering rapidly to bright light and concerned voices.

"Who let them in here?" Kai. She sat up slowly, and her heart leaped to her throat. Something was missing... _someone._ Two someones.

"Ella and Kai." Cinder cursed, flipping the blankets off her and jumping off the bed.

 _"_ What's going on?" Kai glanced back at her as she asked this. He was talking to a woman, who appeared to be a reporter, what with her notepad and microphone. The privacy curtains were thrown open, which was where the light was being emitted from. The reporter faced Cinder.

"Your Majesty. We wanted to-"

"That's enough. I won't let your crew in." Kai straightened, and Cinder realized that he was holding both of her children. She let out a tiny breath.

"I understand," the lady said. She briskly walked away and the crew obediently followed. Abruptly, Kai closed the curtains, shutting out the light.

"What the..."

"That media!" Kai paced around, hands shaking around the twins.

"They wanted to videotape us, didn't they?"

"Obviously," he dryly said. "It's only going to get worse." He gulped.

"Give me the kids before they get crushed in your hands." Chuckling, Kai handed her the children with the grace of a ballerina. She made herself cozy in the bed again, ready to rest some more.

"We knew this would happen," she whispered. But before Kai could respond, the curtains opened again. He started to curse, but then a familiar face appeared.

"Torin! It's so good to see you," he said. He greeted his long-time royal advisor. "I thought you were away at vacation."

"I was. But news quickly spread that these two were born a week early. I rushed back as soon as I could," he said as he crossed over the room to get a closer look at the babies.

"Thanks, Torin." Kai stood by him, watching his expression.

"Well," he mused. "They're rather adorable."

"I think that's the first time you've said the word _adorable_ ," commented Kai. Torin gave him a glare, and the emperor shrugged.

"Congratulations, Linh Mei. I trust that you are in lassitude, no?" His words startled Cinder- he always addressed her with professional titles like 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness'...

"Thank you, Torin. I just took a nap."

"Oh, I see. I'll leave you two alone for a bit-"

"Wait." Kai turned on him. "The press and media just came. Would you see to it that they made it out? I don't want them back."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Torin frowned. "Well, regardless, congratulations."

He left the quarters, and Kai let a whoosh escape from his lips. Wearily, he fell onto Cinder's hospital bed. A pang of guilt stung at her. He was being supportive, and she should be grateful for that.

"Thanks, by the way." Cinder's hand snaked out towards him. He gripped her fingers- her cyborg ones- with ferocity. It surprised her how much strength he had; he seemed so weak.

"Of course." His jaw was set, and Cinder sat up to bring her children closer to her.

"Your dad...he'd be proud." She gazed at him sadly, and he suppressed a frown.

"You didn't even know him."

"I know, but I know his son. And that's enough." Kai's eyes softened, the business-emperor demeanor gone. It was just him now.

They were silent for a bit, until Kaito- her son- stirred and began to cry. Little tears fell like soft rain from his eyes and dripped onto her neck.

"Holy spades," Cinder moaned. "What am I supposed to do?" Hectically, she motioned for Kai to take the child, but he shook his head. A laugh escaped from him, and she glared.

"I really have no idea what to do."

"C'mon. I think you deserve a chance to show me how motherly you are." He grinned mockingly.

"No. No way. _Kai_ ," she started.

"Just try." And his eyes were so bright and wide and burning with warmth...

She couldn't resist. Cinder rolled her eyes and went along with it, and she held Kai junior in her arms, trying to appease him.

But then Ella woke, and she started crying as well. There were soft snuffles coming from both of them, and it was hardly an annoyance, but Cinder felt as if she needed to stop their pain.

"Oh, stars," grumbled Cinder. "It's okay." She hushed them with all of the gentleness she could muster. "Shh..." She patted their tiny backs and hummed comfortingly.

After a while, Kai junior and Ella fell asleep again. Cinder looked up at her husband, and there was a toothy grin plastered across his face.

"Well. Something tells me that you're going to be a good mother." He crossed his arms, looking proud.

"Right. Next time, you're taking care of them when they cry."

"I mean it." She blinked up at him, glad that she couldn't blush.

"Cinderella. Hm..."

"Don't you start," she threatened.

"Do you remember what Levana said to you at the New Beijing ball? About your name?" The repulsing thought of her aunt produced shivers down her back.

"Why?" Of course she remembered. Her cyborg brain remembered everything.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see...Well, she said something about how fitting a name like Cinder is for you, because it means filth and ashes," Kai said.

Oh. _Oh._

"That makes more sense," she said under her breath. What Levana said... "How come I never thought about it that way?"

"Does it matter? What she said was so ironic, I wish she had died right on the spot," he grumbled.

"Wouldn't that have been a lot easier," Cinder sarcastically remarked. But a sharp slash of something...guilt, or maybe grief...overcame her.

"Ashes, ashes, we all fall down," she whispered. He abruptly looked up at her as she spoke.

"What the-"

"Don't ask. I don't know where that came from- I just felt like saying it." They exchanged a glance, before he smiled.

"Make room." His grin was mischievous.

"What?"

"Scoot," he ordered, and she made space. Happily, he jumped into the hospital bed beside her.

"Kai. What if a nurse comes in, or what if Torin sees, or-"

"Shh." His index finger firmly clamped Cinder's lips shut. "It's okay." He took Ella into his arms and softly held her as Cinder placed a satisfying kiss against his mouth. The heart monitor strapped to her arm beeped embarrassingly loud and quick as her heart beat raced, and she felt him smirk, so she pressed harder.

 **A/N: Hello everyone. This is my belated Thanksgiving gift to you guys (because, you know, Kaider/Caito is always a gift). I hope you enjoyed it...Thanks again for all of your support.**


	12. Chapter 12- Swear it

**A/N: Hey, guys. So, I'm not able to write an awful lot for this chapter- I will totally continue this soon. Today I couldn't get much done- I'm sorry. Also I can answer Cuddlewuffle's comment on Chapter 5:**

"This so amazing, apart from one teeny tiny detail...

Cinder is 16 years old when Kai meets her at the booth (according to her fake records.) But, because she is Princess Selene, she is actually 17 (forgive me if I got that wrong, it's been a while since I read the first book.) Ok, so if she's 17, and she's been queen for a year, that brings her to 18. If she's been married to Kai for 1 year and a half, that brings her to 19 1/2. It's a little early for Cinder to have a baby, don't you think? [And if she actually WAS 16 for real when Kai met her at the booth, she would be having a baby at 18 1/2. She's a teen mom _;]

Other than that, great!"

 **Yep, it may seem like she is only like 19. I'm glad you pointed that out. However, in the first chapter of this fanfic, Scarlet and Wolf have been living together for two years before officially getting married. This means that an additional two years has ALSO passed in the relationship of Kai and Cinder (including the queen reign). Along with everyone else. They've known each other for an extra two years before getting married. So, this means that Kai/Cinder's relationship has been going on for more than two years- starting from when they first met to now- has lasted for around four years, actually. So, she is about 21 (pregnancy is 9 months long, though you probably know that) when she gives birth. Still relatively young, but I figured she would be someone to get pregnant early...?**

 **Sorry to call you out, Cuddlewuffle. I didn't mean anything by that- just wanted to remind all readers about the time span. Thanks for your review, though, and everyone's support! It means a lot, thanks! Now for some Jacinter.**

He was shaking, and he hated how much emotion he was showing. And how much concern he was exposing to _her_. But Winter didn't even bat an eyelash as they rushed to the hospital wing. Hastily, he flung open the doors and Winter and the guards piled in. He spun back to face her.

"Queen. You must be-"

"Shh," she said, placing her index finger to his lips. "Everything's going to be okay." Her eyes grew in size, the topaz-caramel hue irises melting him like he was a solute in a beaker of water.

But he didn't believe it. Not a single word she said. Not at all.

Solstice Hayle, Winter's mother, died during childbirth. And if that was reason enough to worry, Jacin didn't know what was. To be fair, he would have been anxious anyway, but now he had more support for being apprehensive.

His nerves hummed with electricity as the doctors quickly confronted Winter, who laid on the stretcher her personal guards carried. A whole crowd was beginning to form, and Jacin sneered at the people closest to them, glaring at those who leered at the Queen's stomach or her sweaty face.

"My Queen! Are you alright?" A doctor, mid-thirties, exclaimed. "I heard a call of-"

"Get her to a room, now. She's clearly not alright," Jacin snapped. The nurses and doctors looked upon him with fear, or perhaps disdain, but Jacin could care less. They stood, quiet.

"Did you hear me? Do you want the queen to die?"

"Uh, no, Your...Um...No," a stumbling nurse curtsied. "Take her to room eleven, Ric and Sade," she added, gesturing to the guards. Obediently, Winter's guards found room eleven and gingerly placed her onto a hospital bed. With the grace of a dancer, the doctors plugged needles and IV bags and tubes into Winter's flesh, performing everything as if it were a mere routine.

A routine. This was no routine to Jacin. This was not supposed to happen- Winter was not supposed to wake up this morning with pain so searing that she described it as 'monsters ripping my stomach apart.'

He shivered, rubbing his clammy hands up and down his arms, trying to rid of the goosebumps. Winter's eyebrows was pinched in concentration, her face beat-red and sweaty and streaked with tears that seeped out from her eyes. She looked so fragile, a broken bird missing a wing. He inched near her, wanting to feel her beating pulse beneath her wrist, but a figure stood in the way.

"I'm sorry," a doctor said, startling Jacin's thoughts and scattering them away like dandelion seeds, "but guests are not permitted." Despite his cruel words, his face was apologetic, and he looked almost afraid to say it.

"Guests?" Jacin scoffed. "Do I even look like a _guest_?"

"No, hardly a guest sir, but there are rules that have been made after Levana, and-"

"In which we shall disregard," harrumphed Jacin. Who did these people think he was? He was not leaving Winter's side, especially now.

"You will get to see her as soon as possible. In case infections spread, or something terrible goes wrong, I don't think we can actually let you behind these privacy curtains," another doctor piped. All of the medical staff in the room with him glanced at him with pity. Almost like they knew Winter was going to die, that she was too weak to do this alone but they were just going to shoo him away like he was some dirt on a table...

"No. I'm not leaving."

Silence.

Then, Winter spoke. "Jacin. I promised Luna that I would not reign like Levana, and you're starting to act like her. You need to do this to help me, okay?" He glowered at her. "You're wasting time," she pointed out. And then, she flashed one of her smiles- even in her weak, miserable state, she was capable of letting loose a smile that could cause earthquakes to stop and tsunamis to halt and death to be life. Reality began to hit him, slowly, as his heart ached for her. These doctors only wanted the best for the queen. He needed to listen. Unfortunately. Defeated, he drooped his shoulders, all arguments of his lost. Winter was right; she was always right, after all. Even though he found himself not believing her most of the times, what she said was always correct.

"Fine." Immediately, the mood lifted and the doctors and nurses looked relieved. One even mouthed a _thank you_ to Winter. "But you're going to let me see her, as soon as possible," he threatened. The staff was already at work, though, ignoring his last comments. Resigned, Jacin staggered out of the room, pulling back the curtains and shutting them as he left.

Ric and Sade were standing in the waiting room. They exchanged puzzled looks and suppressed frowns as they saw Jacin emerge from the room. Other than that, they didn't utter a single word.

That was good. Jacin wasn't in a mood to talk.

Heaving a sigh, he plopped onto a hard chair, taking in measured breaths. It was going to be alright. That's what Winter said. She was always right. But qualms began to cloud his thoughts again, and he bit his lip. Maybe everything wasn't going to be alright. Maybe she would...

He dared to think the horrendous thought, and he shook his head. No, no, no. It wouldn't happen- the queen was going to live and this would be fine, this was just a nightmare...

Her voice rang in his ear from the memory of earlier in the morning. He had thought that it was a hallucination, surely it had to be one, but it was physical pain.

 _"Jacin! Jacin!" her voice screeched through his ears, surprisingly unpleasant. She had shook him from his shoulders, and she repeated his voice again and again, like a broken second-era record._

 _"My Queen!" He rolled over abruptly in the bed, startled to see Winter awake and crying. "What's wrong?" He had searched her up and down intently, eyebrows crossed so tightly they nearly touched. She had latched herself onto him, and he internally yelped as her nails dug into his flesh._

 _"There are...monsters...monsters ripping my stomach apart. Ripping it into shreds!" Her breathing was so ragged, and she looked like she would pass out any minute._

 _"It's a hallucination, Queen," he had started. Before he realized that she had Garan's device on her, and that she couldn't possibly be facing a hallucination...Unless if the device was broken?_

 _His hands had quickly found her neck and gently squeezed until she gave out a surprised, shrill shriek._

 _"I can't feel my limbs! I don't think...walking will be so," she trailed off, but was cut short by a scream. A blood-curdling scream from Winter herself._

 _Nope. The device was still implanted there, and it had to be something else..._

Everything else was a blur from there. He vaguely remembered his lessons as an intern at the doctor's, recalling things that doctors did in case someone was ready to give birth, but his mind was slush. Instead, he cried out for Ric and Sade to help him out, and in the queen's closet were first-aid necessities and useful items, such as stretchers. They had lied her on the stretcher and now here she was, in the hospital wing of the Luna Palace.

He hoped that everything would be okay. Reaching into his pale blond hair, Jacin sighed. That was an understatement- he swore to kill himself if she died. Swore it.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry if there are things that may not make sense or something in this chapter, because it may have been a bit confusing. Yep, I will be continuing this.**


	13. Chapter 13- Of Doctors and Spinal Cords

**A/N: Hello, Lunartics! I really appreciate all of you reading and reviewing, and I'm so pleased that all of you are so nice and supportive. Without further ado, the continued part from last I updated.**

A petite young woman in a crisp, white uniform emerged from behind the curtains. Jacin's heart skipped and he stood. She folded into a brisk curtsy, and she gestured politely to room eleven. "You can come-"

"Move it," he snarled at the meek nurse, and the clipboard in her hands trembled. She reminded him vaguely of Cress; she even had blond, cropped hair. Obediently, the nurse scooted away so he could draw the privacy curtains. Before opening them, he scoffed. "That took long enough. What was all the waiting for?"

The nurse laughed, and when he frowned, she quickly cleared her throat. "Um, well, even in the third-era, childbirth is a rather complicated process, Sir Clay." A heartbeat passed. "You do know that she had a child, correct?"

"She's not dead, is she? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" He gripped the navy blue curtain tightly with his fist, too afraid to go in yet.

"No, no, she's alive and-"

He walked in Winter's room without heeding to another word the nurse said. The word _baby_ and _boy_ rang through his ears as he walked past the nurse. He stiffened, trying to bury down his happiness.

So they had a little boy.

And Winter was alive.

Her face brightened like a sun shining during the dark times of new Earth. "Jacin! Oh, Jacin," Winter sobbed. Tears streaked down her face, and she looked so exhausted- the way a malnourished miner appeared after working for hours without a drop of water. The queen had changed out of her maternity dress and into some dark, sweat-stained scrubs. But she couldn't have been more beautiful- her face was glowing a natural red, and her hair was matted slightly yet still pulled back in the low ponytail she constructed this morning...Overall, she was perfect- inside and out.

"Winter." His relief dissipated and concern grew as he rushed to her side. Many of the doctors filed out of the room, leaving them alone. "What's wrong?"

"Levana was here!"

"Shh...It's going to be-"

"No, Jacin, I saw her! She was here, and I thought that she was ripping me apart with her bloody nails. And the walls of this little room eleven were making me drown. They were bleeding, bleeding, bleeding." Winter moaned suddenly, and she shut her eyes. "It hurts. She's here with her monsters."

Wait. She was acting mad.

And where was the newborn? The little boy?

Jacin's breathing hitched, and a sudden hand clamped on his shoulder. Spinning around, he found an older-looking woman with streaks of gray in her curly hair. She smiled apologetically as Jacin scowled. One of the doctors- she wore a white coat and her name tag read _Dr. Elisha Copenhagen._

"What's going on?"

"Sir, I'm really sorry to say, but Winter-"

"Address her as the queen."

"Excuse me- the _queen_ faced some meltdowns while giving birth. Did you happen to hear some of them outside of the curtains?"

Jacin shuddered, the sensation of hairy tarantulas crawling up his back. He heard several shrieks and some crazy protests, but he didn't think it was so serious.

"She's coming to get you!" Winter piped, almost as if to prove the doctor's claims.

"She has Linh Garan's device on her. She can't go mad." She couldn't, right? The device was intact. It was working. "She can't," Jaicn said again, more of to answer his own suspicions. Doctor Copenhagen let out a measured sigh.

"Yes, yes. However, her spinal cord is extremely weak. Just like her mother's, you see. I was there myself, so many years ago, for the queen's birth. And Solstice Hayle's death."

"Get to the point," hissed Jacin. But beneath, he became a pile of goop. They couldn't have taken the device away, could they? If they did, then that would be an explanation as to why Winter was acting crazy.

"The team and I needed to take it out from beneath her neck because it was preventing her to move. She wasn't able to function properly because the device was too strong on her spinal cord. It was making it harder for to give birth properly, and without it..." The woman trailed, and the rest of her words went in and out of Jacin's ears. Ringing coursed and vibrated his body. Oh, stars. Back to being crazy. And it would be so much worse, too. She had spent more years of not using her glamour, and they thought she would be protected- as long as she had the device on her, but now...

"No." He took a deep breath. He was in denial. This couldn't have happened. "Are you crazy?" he asked the woman. He bit his lip, then realizing how ironic the question was. "I mean, what is wrong with you doctors? Aren't you supposed to let me know that she was going to have the device taken off of her beforehand?"

"We were short on time, and it was a matter of life or death. She could hardly breath, and her levels of-"

"I don't want to know the details." The image of Winter flashed into his brain anyway. Winter, broken like a porcelain doll, screaming and thrashing and crying and choking. Did these doctors only think of her as another patient? "Where is the device now?"

The doctor gulped. Not a good sign. "Well, it was, er...How should I put this?" She smiled nervously and shifted her weight on her left leg. "Well...crushed."

"Crushed?" Jacin glowered, and he looked back at Winter. Her eyes were tightly closed, and she was mumbling something under her breath. Nearing the hospital bed, Jacin tugged softly on Winter's curls. "Hey, Winter? I'm going to check your neck, okay?"

No response. She continued mumbling nonsensical things. If he listened carefully, it sounded like she was singing...

 _"Make a wish in the well. That's all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true..."_ Jacin shuddered, despising the goosebumps being shown on his pale arms.

Solemnly, he lifted Winter's ponytail and twisted her head slightly to expose the back of her neck- the base of it was the part he needed to see. Bloodied bandages were pasted over and over on her flesh, and Jacin could tell that the stitch work was done rather hastily. It was, to simply put it, terrible.

"Are you serious?" he snapped. "What is wrong with this hospital? Do you see this bloody neck? Did you yank the device out of her? Is that why it was crushed?" Fury overcame Jacin. He dropped Winter's neck back onto the pillow. With a brief stroke of her cheek, he snapped back to the doctor.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?" He pinned a frosty glared on Copenhagen.

"Oh, um. I'm extremely sorry for the damage of the device, but as I said already, it was too hard for her spinal cord to handle. She would have gone crazy either way, you see, because if the device is too strong for one to handle, then it can overpower a Lunar's thoughts. It was very difficult to get it out of her neck, and we were short on time...so, yes, that was why it was crushed- we sort of crushed it."

"Well, now I'm glad I didn't become a doctor after all. All doctors on Luna seems so clumsy," Jacin said, grinding his teeth.

"I'm sorry, Sir Clay, but you see- we can't use androids up here. Earthens use androids to follow through surgery and brith procedures, which is why they may be more efficient."

"And is that my fault?"

"No, Sir Clay."

"Will she survive? Is she going to be alright?" His jaw tightened. That was all he cared about.

"That depends."

"What do you mean?! If she doesn't survive, I swear to kill every single one of you doctors, understand?" He noted the doctor shrinking back slightly, but once he glared at her, she stood upright.

"I fully understand. But if you're implying if she's going to survive from this birth and the device being taken out, the answer is yes. If you're asking if she will survive and outwit her own madness, then, well...You must keep a watchful eye, Jacin," she said, calmer than ever. Bristling, Jacin averted his gaze.

"I want to see my son. Where is he?"

"The incubators, across the hall and make a right. You should be able to go inside the room, and if the guards don't let you in, tell them I granted you access."

"Watch her, will you?" Jacin told the doctor. She nodded, and they both looked back at the mad queen. Winter was still singing...

" _I'm wishing, I'm wishing, for the one I love. To find me, to find me, today."_

Sighing, Jacin whispered one word. "Today."

The doctor gave him a sympathetic look, and then he hardened his stare. "Thank you."

* * *

Jacin hadn't suspected the boy to look much like him, and he was right. The newborn was dark, but not as dark as Winter. His skin was flawless and smooth. Jacin wasn't sure what color his eyes were, but he was sure it was the same almond-brown of Winter's. His lashes, however, were obvious to see. Full and thick and long- just like his wife's. He was a male, tiny version of her, to be honest. Indeed, the newborn was so tiny...

The boy was covered up in a white blanket, a blanket that looked all too familiar.

Of course. How ironic. It was a replica of the blanket Solstice Halye had made. A replica, for the actual one was burned in the fire with Cinder's leg and hand.

Shivering, Jacin smoothed the blanket out, feeling the soft cotton fabric and admiring the red mitten stitches Winter had done herself. She had told Jacin, before this day, that she was going to make a blanket for the child and that it would be a surprise. It was indeed a nice surprise, but Jaicn couldn't help but feel queasy. Levana probably looked down at the incubator that Winter was held in, with the same-looking blanket, as Solstice died in a room.

The thought of it made him want to puke.

The baby was stunning, of course. He was clean and handsome. He would one day rule Luna. Part of Jacin swelled with pride, and success overcame him. His own son would be the ruler of a nation, a moon. His son, for star's sake. A mere baby, soon to be part of his life more than anyone's, except perhaps Winter herself.

Unless- in the future- Cinder's children waged war. They were technically part of the Luna bloodline, unlike Winter and Jacin. If Cinder's children waged war against Luna, they could take over the country...

He wiped the horrendous thought completely, hoping that would never happen, and his focus went back on the child. A small holograph was displayed over the clear incubator.

 _Identity: Ebony Snow Blackburn-Hayle of Luna_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Parents: Queen Winter Blackburn-Hayle and Sir Jacin Clay_

 _Date: T.E. December 2nd_

Winter so badly wanted to name her child that- Ebony Snow. For what reason, Jacin didn't know why. It worked for both a girl and a boy, so the name was chosen, and honestly- Jacin didn't mind what name the child got. As long as it wasn't Levana or something. That would be a cursed name.

He was a father.

It was so surreal, and even though Wolf and Thorne and Kai were fathers, it was terrifying. It felt like Jacin was all alone. What if Winter didn't survive...what if she stayed forever mad...

No, they could always find another Linh Garan device. Many were shipped from Earth, and they could make adjustments to it so that it would fit on her spinal cord, right?

He gulped. This baby was lucky to be alive.

 **A/N: Yes, I know...Sorry for leaving you guys at a bad part. But I will definitely include Winter's POV about her own child in the next chapter.**

 **(Btw: the song Winter was singing was 'I Wish' from the movie, _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs._ Also, Winter was originally supposed to be named 'Ebony', but it got changed to 'Winter'. This is how I got my inspiration for 'Ebony' as the name of their child.) **


	14. Chapter 14- Seeing Through a Waterfall

**A/N: Hello. It's the part I owed you- Winter finally gets to see her son. NOTE: There is a song Winter sings from the book, _Winter,_ and part of it is included in here. Just a warning. (I wasn't so sure if I should have that 'NO SPOILERS' tag off the summary just for that...) Anyway, thanks for all of the lovely reviews/favorites/follows!**

She knew that she was still crazy.

It never went away. Never. Winter should have been the one to know best. Of all people, she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. Of all people, she should have known.

Should have.

But, like everyone else, Winter had hope. Flimsy hope. That after the revolution, she'd be fine with the device. She would be perfectly fine.

Winter should have known that her madness would come back to haunt her. After all, the device had been constricting on her spine. When she had given birth to her little one, she couldn't even say that she loved him. He was swiped away, and she only got a glimpse of blood and flesh. She couldn't do the things they did in net-dramas. Couldn't nestle him like she was healthy. Couldn't...

"Winter. We can see Ebony now," Jacin said. "Do you want to come?" His voice, far away. Distant. A humming at her ears.

"Ebbie. I'm going to call him Ebbie," she whispered, trying to find her voice. It was lost though, somewhere far away...

Jacin had walked away, and he was no longer in her line of sight. There was some rustling in a nearby closet.

"Ja-jacin. Jacin," she said softly. Her voice kept cracking, and she cleared her throat. "Jacin?" She sat up, using the pillows for support.

"I'm here. We can go see your son. Would you like that?"

" _Our_ son."

Silence.

"Yes. Our son. Okay? Now, get into this wheel chair. I'll help you."

Obediently, she swung her legs over the bed and landed with a soft grunt into the chair. She looked for the doctor, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Jacin sighed, and she peered up at him. There were bruise-like bags under his eyes, dark and midnight colors swishing together. His pale face looked ghostly underneath the bright lights of the hospital. The uniform he wore was crumpled and wrinkled.

"I'm sorry," she started. "I'm making things harder, right?"

Jacin stroked her hair, the caress soft like a butterfly nudge. "Things aren't getting easier as I had hoped, but I don't care. My job is to protect you. That's all that matters."

 _All that matters._

A hysterical laugh bubbled from beneath her flesh.

"I don't think that's all that matters. I'm not worth-"

" _Winter._ I don't care what you think you're worth. But to me, you're worth dying for. You're worth priceless rubies and life and stars that will explode for you, understand?" His tone, suddenly harsh, startled Winter. She gulped. Took a deep breath. Shut her eyes.

"I'm only a girl of ice and snow!" Tears streamed down her face, erupting from nowhere. "I'm a star forsaken mother, Jacin! A queen, a wife, and now a _mother_. How am I supposed to be worth dying for if I'm the one dying?" And with that, surprised from her own words, Winter flipped open her eyelids.

She never thought she would see him broken.

A bird, wings clipped and feathers tarred and ripped. Winter reached out her hands to him, suddenly feeling guilty for her outbreak.

Jacin had collapsed on the hospital bed, shaking and pale and _so cold_. She felt his face, and his hand gripped hers.

" _Winter_ ," he said. He closed his eyes. "That's not what I meant." He looked like he wanted to continue, but he let out a breath.

"I don't want you to die, you know. I hope you know that." Straightening, Jacin composed himself.

And then, impulsively, Winter tugged him down with all the strength she had left. And kissed him. She wasn't sure if she did it because she was insane, or because she felt pity for him, or because she pitied herself, but her hands lifted his fallen face. And her lips mashed onto his, passion brewing as she hugged him closer. Surprise was clear from him, but he masked it well. His lips did little work, but it didn't matter. The kiss was perfect in her eyes.

"My dear guard," she sang softly against his lips. "I'm a frozen girl, and you're my heat source. You're the one to warm me up. And I would like to see this son of ours, because I think he'd like some warming up too."

Jacin blinked his eyes, and a sad chuckle whooshed out of him.

"If you say so, my queen. I suppose I'm now officially a lamp."

* * *

She gasped, willing her pounding heart to be still. Taking the deepest breath she could, then slowly exhaling. Then, she sucked up air into her cheeks again, fear that she would burst the image in front of her.

"Stars. Oh, oh, oh."

The words she could say would not match her emotions.

 _Happy? Joy? Confused? Delighted?_

Winter burst into a teary mess, and Jacin had to keep an arm on her so she wouldn't fall over. The wheels of the chair squeaked as she violently shook.

Jacin was so still. A pond, clear and never to be shaken.

Winter was not. A water fall, cascading over rocks and tripping over a cliff.

The baby- a beauty. Ebony. A handsome, adorable child. Winter was sure that her heart shattered just from the mere sight of him. Ebbie was sleeping, dark lashes long and thick, his hair a beautiful brown hue. Resting in the incubator. A baby couldn't have been more angelic.

Winter's tears kept on rolling off her face, and every time she swiped at her eyes, only more liquid came. She took in a deep breath, her cheeks becoming puffy and large.

"You can breathe," Jacin said. His tone, on the border of teasing.

She let out a quiet breath, and then she started the cycle again.

Her son. Born. Healthy. New. Innocent. _Lunar._

Shivering, Winter bore her eyes at her son though the non-reflective glass. Ebbie was nestled in the blanket she had made. Sleeping.

"I want to hold him."

"Queen." Shaking his head, Jacin frowned. "No."

"Please, Jacin?"

"I don't think that would be the best option right now." His jaw was set when Winter attempted to make a fluttery smile. His eyes were stuck on the child.

"Oh, please? You can watch him very carefully, and I know you'll stop me before I hurt anyone."

Something twitched in his stone expression. "No. Not now."

Two seconds passed.

"Alright, what about now?"

Groaning, jacin pressed a few buttons on the incubator, and the top slid across, fitting into a groove on the side. The holograph displaying the baby's information disappeared.

"You must be-"

"Very careful. I know. I'm an ice girl, and he's my ice boy, so I know that you'll make sure I'm careful."

Reluctantly, Jacin scooped up Ebony with his hands, and soon enough, the baby was plopped onto Winter's lap.

And Ebony was now awake. His eyes, wider than the galaxy, had flecks of multiple hues- sliver, a bit of comet's tail in the left iris, some sunny pigment in there, and lots of caramel...even a bit of a snowflake gleam in his eyes, too.

He blinked.

She blinked back. And then began to cry. Again.

The baby started to sob as soon as Winter did, and together, they sounded like a brook in the midst of a storm. Jacin, one hand on the child and the other on Winter's back, did not utter a word.

"I love him. I love him. I love him," she said, mushing the words together as the overwhelming tears dripped off her face like candle wax.

Jacin sighed. "I had a feeling you would."

Her tears, short-lived, now disappeared as she laughed. Her son was still crying, a melodious yet crackling sound. She looked down at Ebbie, and Winter found her voice again.

" _And the Earth is full tonight, tonight, and the wolves all howl, aa-ooooooooooh..."_

Ebony's tears halted, and Winter peered up at her husband. "You see, he thinks I'm a wolf now. I've been practicing a lot."

"A wolf," Jacin mused. "What happened to being an ice-girl?"

"I'm that, too. I suppose I'm a little bit of everything."

"You're more than a _little bit,"_ Jacin said, a small smile forming against his mouth. "You're everything combined."

"Everything combined," she nodded, stroking Ebony's cheeks again. "Everything combined."

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Constructive criticism is welcomed. (Also: This fic isn't done yet- I'm planning on adding different things...I don't want to let this go yet XD)**


	15. Chapter 15- Cinderella's Story

**A/N: I'm back...This chapter has to do with the theme 'Stories' actually, for TLC Shipweeks.**

"Special delivery for both His and Her Majesty," Nainsi said, carrying a thin package with brown, crinkly paper and a thin piece of twine tied around it.

Cinder whipped her head up from her port screen, and she clipped it to her belt. "Kai's not here right now. He's at a meeting."

"I see," started the android. Coming closer, Nainsi asked in her robotic voice, "Would you like me to drop this off here?"

Shrugging, Cinder nodded. "Okay. I am in his office, anyway. Thanks."

Nainsi rolled on her treaders, plopped the package on Kai's desk, and then hummed away.

As soon as the android left, curiosity pecked at Cinder's mind. What could possibly be in there? She puckered her lips, pondering whether or not to open the package…

She was going to open it. What did it matter- she would have to open it with Kai later, and she was sure he wouldn't mind if she got a peek.

Slowly, her fingers looped the twine knot out and she slipped the string off. The package was light as a feather in her hands. She carefully slit open the brown paper with the knife in her index finger, and sucked in a quiet breath. A small notecard was stuck in place. Cinder was surprised to find actual ink on the note.

 _Hey Cinder- I mean, Queen Selene...Er, Empress Selene…And Emperor Kaito,_

 _Greetings from Los Angeles, American Republic. Thorne and I are enjoying the weather, and loving our daughter, Rapunzel. She's about two weeks old, and she's so beautiful._

 _How's it going in New Beijing? And how are your beloved Ella Peony and Kaito Rikan? I hope all is well._

 _I decided to mail out a special delivery-an old book ( an you believe it, an actual paper book?!) that Thorne had found in one of the storage crates on the Rampion. It's an old, second-era fairytale story. I'm going to send other books to Scarlet and Winter, too._

 _Hope you enjoy. The tale is called 'Cinderella'. I think you'll like it, or maybe Kai- I mean, Emperor Kaito- and your children will enjoy it._

 _~Best wishes,_

 _Cress (and Captain)_

A lump in her throat formed as Cinder practically heard Cress's sweet voice speak in her mind, and then she pictured Thorne's cocky smile.

She missed them. All of them. Yes, even grumpy Jacin.

As she moved the note from Cress aside, she gasped as she fingered the object that was beneath it.

A slender book, decorative and elaborate, too complex for a child. The bright, jeweled cover was etched with little rhinestones, and it wasn't tawdry- it was beautiful and natural. In an elegant, silver script across the top of the book were the words _Cinderella._ A young woman wearing a golden dress, sitting on the ground amongst some animals and a glass slipper, was the focus of the picture. A bright orange pumpkin was in the background. Scrawled across the bottom in a cursive font were the words: _Adaptation of the Original Story._

The spine was golden, and Cinder imagined that this 'children's book' was actually a priceless second-era artifact, somehow preserved over time. Aimlessly, she ran her hands over the smooth, waxy cover, and pieces of glitter stuck on her metal and fleshed hand.

A fine layer of dust coated the book, almost as if Cress and Thorne had been so careful not to ruin a single speck, and Cinder blew it away with one, strong breath. Cracking open the book, she sniffed deeply, expecting a pleasant smell, but greeted with a musty scent that filled her nostrils.

Coughing up the dust that had escaped into her throat, Cinder then inspected the calligraphy and the printing type of the pages, admiring the work. She was never really one to gawk at things like this, but this gift was personal to a different level.

She smiled, and feeling delirious, sat down on Kai's chair to start reading.

 _Once upon a time, there lived…_

* * *

 _And they lived, happily ever after…_

"Hey," a voice said as she closed the book.

Startled, she looked up and then relaxed, realizing that it was only Kai. He was leaning against the door frame of the office, his posture slouched and easy.

"Oh, hey." She shifted, and then stood up. "I was...er, reading." Awkwardly, she held up the book for him to see.

"I watched you," smirked Kai. He crossed his arms, like he was some sneaky spy.

Aghast, Cinder furrowed her brow. "What? For how long?"

"The meeting I had ended about five minutes ago. Came in here and watched you read- you know, you're really pretty when you concentrate on words."

Cinder bit her lip, smothering a flustered smile. "I just...I thought I would be able to notice when you came in. Guess I was really into this book." Her eyes flitted back to the book, and her thoughts were far away, with a girl wanting freedom and eventually receiving a handsome prince.

"What book?" he asked as he crossed over to the desk by Cinder. She held it up for him. "An actual paper one," he mused as he fingered the cover.

"It's an old book that Thorne found in the Rampion. Nainsi dropped this by, saying it was a delivery." She handed him the note from Cress. "It's an odd book- a bit too happy and twisted in some ways, but Cress thought we'd like to read it to the kids."

Grinning, Kai put the note from Cress down and tugged the book from Cinder's hands. "I have some time to read."

"It reminds me of something, you know? I just..." Cinder said, remembering the step-mother, the ball, the slipper... "Almost like my life." Laughing, Cinder shrugged. "Crazy, right?" Cinder got a hold of Kai's hand and rubbed up and down his palm.

"Maybe I can help you figure out where that deja vu is coming from after I read it."

"Maybe," Cinder said as she planted a quick kiss on his hand. "I think Iko would love this story. It's even got a happy ending." With the cheesiness of the fairytale, Iko would definitely enjoy this.

"Like our own story?" Kai asked, smiling. Cinder grimaced from his corny words, but as he leaned in and caressed Cinder's cheek, she inched her head towards him for a kiss. The electrical seconds before their lips merged was palpable, and Cinder closed her eyes at the same time he did...then...

Suddenly, he pulled back. "Wait. Where are the kids?"

Groaning, Cinder face palmed. "Kai. Iko wanted to care for them all day today, remember?"

Recognition hit his face. "Oh, right. I don't think we should trust her with our newborn twins." He frowned.

Mumbling under her breath, Cinder added, "And I think we're also the worst parents in the world, because my husband didn't even know where his star-forsaken children were."

Kai flicked Cinder's temple. "Hey. I would say we're pretty excellent parents."

"We've been parents for like, less than a month." Cinder glowered at him.

"Exactly. That's why."

Laughing, Cinder looked down at her lap. "We have our own story. We'll have more pages filled, and later filled with our children. Our book will be bursting with words of them."

"That's right," Kai beamed. He tugged on Cinder's ponytail before he dove down to her lips.


	16. Chapter 16- Android Attack

**Hello. I am back!**

 **I'm so sorry- I don't know where to start...but I know I've been awful with updating. Please forgive me. I'm hoping for regular updates from now on. Thank you for those who still follow me/await my updates. Thanks so much.**

 **WolfXScarlet chapter. Red is a month old now.**

Wolf grinned as he revealed his face, unmasking himself. "Peek-a-boo!"

Letting out a shrilly, bubbly laugh, Red smiled, appearing to be brighter than the sun. Her round face was nice and plump, and her rosy cheeks glowed.

Pride swelled and warmed his heart as he leaned against the couch. He was on what he called 'Mom Duty'. Scarlet was outside, doing chores, and although he would have loved to help her, somebody had to watch the child.

Red- although an avid crier- was finally quiet, except for a quiet gurgling noise that she kept making and her adorable peals of laughter. Fishing out a light red handkerchief Wolf often carried in his pocket, he wiped Red's spittle from her soft, pink mouth.

"My little Red," he whispered. Smoothing out his daughter's hair, he sighed. Ever since Red came into this world, Wolf had been the happiest he'd ever been in a long time.

Of course, there were plenty of times where he felt happy with Scarlet. Finding her from Luna, getting married to her, all the times he kissed her…

But Red was becoming as important as Scarlet, and he would protect both girls with his lives. If it was necessary, he'd do whatever it took for them to survive.

Twinkling and smiling, Red reached up and stroked Wolf's face. He groaned, feeling almost ashamed about having a child that would have to deal with his genetic mutations. He prayed to the stars that Red wouldn't turn out the way he was- grotesque and mutated.

However, Red was proving to be a brave, healthy baby. She was strong, just like her mother. He hoped that Red would be alright.

Again, he closed his eyes and covered his face. Then, he quickly exposed his face, shouting, "Peek-a-boo!"

Again, he was met with another one of Red's warm, happy giggles.

A soft tap rattled against the door. His fond thoughts of his child scattered.

High on alert, Wolf's eyes widened. "Scarlet?"

Scarlet would have opened the door with no trouble. Why was she knocking? Was she carrying something?

Unless if something happened… Sniffing deeply, Wolf noticed a strong scent of iron in the air...

There was another clack at the door. This time, desperate.

Clutching his child protectively in his hand, Wolf cautiously opened the door.

"Scar!"

Bleeding from her head and squeezing her stomach in obvious pain, Scarlet moaned. She fully flung open the door with little patience and cried out. Cursing loudly, she heaved on the wooden floor, and Wolf nearly dropped his baby. He straightened and jumped out of the couch, shaking with fear.

Red was starting to screech and cry now, her screams ringing and only creating more pandemonium. Wolf began to breath heavily, taking in the sight of his wife. "What the hell happened?!"

"Android. Going berserk. I can't- get me a-" Hurling again, with blood spittle hanging from her mouth, Scarlet winced. With her left hand, she wiped her vomit. Wolf's stomach pinched in, and he felt nauseous watching her suffer.

Rushing, Wolf hurried upstairs, cocooned a crying Red in a thick blanket in her crib, and fetched a bucket.

"Thanks," muttered a weary Scarlet as she vomited again.

"What happened?! What android?" Concern spinned in Wolf's thoughts, and he placed a comforting arm on her back. He was getting fidgety, feeling a nervous energy slip from his mind. A sudden twitch overcame his body.

"The worker androids- there's something wrong...I don't know…" She inched her way towards the couch, groaning as she laid on it.

"But, they're programmed to do what they're supposed to do…"

"There seems to be a glitch in them. They're sick of obeying." She gave him a sad sort of smile, and then she frowned as blood began to drip on the couch.

Feeling sick himself, Wolf dropped the bucket and shuddered as it clattered to the ground.

The androids...were having a revolution? No, surely...

"No. It's gotta be something else. Are you sure they're glitching?" Helplessness overcame him, and Wolf was in denial. Androids were supposed to be obedient. A 'Yes, Scarlet' there and an 'Of course I'll do that' here. No fighting back.

"I know a messed up android when I see one, Wolf."

He watched her eyes shut tight, and she grunted. "I should have been carrying my gun with me...oh- I think I need some stitches…"

* * *

The netscreen in the hospital was showing bits and pieces of the android revolt, statistics rolling across the bottom of the screen. Holding Red tight to his chest, Wolf watched the news in terror.

Androids everywhere were revolting.

Not just in France. Across Europe, across Asia, and even some attacks in America.

It was surreal. To think this would actually happen...Shudders crawled up his spine, and Wolf thought of Iko.

So far, nobody understood how the androids were able to defy their orders and mutiny against their owners. It was a cloudy mystery. The attack was so out of the blue... According to the news, scientists everywhere were doing extensive research. He hoped they would find what virus was spreading in the robots. But then again, Wolf didn't really trust scientists.

Red was crying again, her sobs loud and clear, but in Wolf's mind- everything was sluggish and muck. His thoughts was chaotic, erratically jumping from one worry to another.

It was Scarlet, Red's and his first time in an Earthen hospital, other than the mini lab setting Wolf had been in with Dr. Erland.

When they'd first entered, the staff was extremely wary to let them in.

After all, the three of them had never set foot in a hospital- and what was a Lunar hybrid doing here on Earth?

But, alas, it was a good thing that people knew they were friends of the Emperor of Commonwealth.

"It's going to be alright, Red. Momma's just getting a few stitches, " he whispered to his child. Her mess of coiled curls rubbed against his face, and he playfully nudged her.

She started a new round of sobs.

Resigned, Wolf huffed and fixed his eyes on the news again. A frantic, balding man was explaining something, a holographic map in front of him.

"Everything alright?" a nurse asked. She blinked then, inhaling sharply as Wolf met her gaze. Her face looked frozen in place, terror evidently etched in her face.

Gruffly, he mumbled, "Yes. Thank you."

He heard her rapid heartbeat, and her cheeks flushed a deep red. "Sorry!" She skittered away, her shoes clacking anxiously against the concrete.

He had no idea what she was sorry about.

Moaning to himself, Wolf wished he wasn't so _malformed_ anymore. It was awful- people being so afraid of him. He hardly left the farm, and when he did, he made sure to steer clear of civilization.

He decided to go back to the ship, the good yet old ship that Scarlet still owned. He could stay inside there for a few hours with Red...It might even be more comfortable…

Standing up, he left the hospital, and felt strange tingling all over him. He didn't really want to leave Scarlet, but her operation would take some time.

She would be fine, he hoped. No- she better be fine. He'd rip out the doctors' throats if they couldn't stitch her up correctly.

Finding the ship parked a few feet outside of the building, he opened the hatch and stepped inside, Red in his arms. He carried his child everywhere.

The hatch shut and sealed, a hissing sound resounding throughout the vehicle. Automatic lights brightened.

"Hey, Red. Everything's okay. We're just gonna stay in here for a while, okay?"

Almost as a response, she gurgled, all the while crying.

Slumping against the pilot's seat, Wolf hummed thoughtfully.

Was it his fault that Scarlet was injured? Should he have been more protective and careful? What if he had done the chores today, instead of her? Would things have been different? Agony and remorse clawed at Wolf. He should have prevented this from happening in the first place.

Gulping, Wolf attempted to push away the 'what-if' thoughts. He shut his eyes, then flipped them open.

Something dark red flashed in his eyes.

As he inched towards the object, an odd smile crept on his face. A second-era treasure?

It was a book.

Crimson, shimmering ruby-rose stones encrusted in the cover, the book must have been worth millions of univs. There was gold lace embroidering the tips, and in the middle of the cover was a young girl.

The young girl, depicted as an innocent, sweet child with rosy cheeks, was clad in an apple-pigmented cape. Around her was a shrouded, dark forest that had tips of emerald shining. Two, mysterious topaz eyes shone in the woods, and he could make out a looming figure of…

A wolf.

In an elaborate script, the title bore the words _Little Red Riding Hood: A Classic Retelling._

Setting Red down on his lap, he brought the book closer to him. "Want me to read something for you, Red?"

The baby's tears had lessened, but she showed no legitimate curiosity towards the book.

Which only made sense. He didn't think a baby would be interested. Maybe when she was older...

Cracking open the ornate book, Wolf felt astonished to notice actual paper-with dark ink written over it- inside it. He stroked the parchment, feeling oddly historical.

As he flipped the first page, he noticed a thin piece of red paper fall onto his lap. Picking it up, he read the words.

 _Dear Scarlet (and Wolf),_

 _Greetings from Los Angeles, American Republic. We both really miss you. How's it going Rieux? I hope little Red isn't giving you much trouble. Give her love from Auntie Cress and Uncle Thorne._

Pausing to dryly laugh, Wolf wished he could say things were going fine.

 _This is a little something Carswell and I wanted to give you. We found some really nice fairy tale books (actual, second-era books!) in the crates aboard the Rampion. We are going to mail them out to our other friends, too. Each couple gets a special book._

 _I hope that you guys enjoy this tale. I wish to see you soon._

 _Best wishes,_

 _~Cress and Thorne_

An odd sentiment filled Wolf's body, like caramel dripping to warm his sorrow. Something about Cress's sweetness made him nearly forget the fact that Scarlet was in the hospital. He hoped that Thorne and Cress weren't affected from the android attacks.

Officially intrigued, he began to read the fairy tale, and was subconsciously aware of the fact that Red was dozing off on his lap.

 **A/N: I promise to update soon~ apologies for typos/grammatical errors~ I really wanted to get this chapter in, so it might appear rushed. Reviews/PMs are always welcomed, along with constructive criticism.**


	17. Chapter 17- The New Generation

**A/N: Where do I start? Where have I been?**

 **Let's just say that I was busy...excuses to leave this story not updated for a while :( My sincerest apologies…**

 **But I never forgot this fic. Oh, no. Fanfiction was always at the back of my mind. And I wanted to update so badly, and I want to say that I'll update every week- but let's be honest. I'm even more busy during the summer. So, I'm going to try to make it up to you guys. I have a little surprise. It'll be down below after the actual fic chapter.**

 **Clarification: Children ages-Red would be about 5 months, Rapunzel would be 2 months, and Ella/Kai jr will be 1 month, and Ebony will be a week or so old. I know it doesn't match up/ there was an age difference I made earlier, but these are the ages that I'm set on, considering the fact that Cinder/Scarlet/Cress/Winter got pregnant at different times. (Plus, I want the children to be all similar ages :p)**

 **Final chapter...(yep, the finale, but fear not if you liked this story, I have a 'surprise' down below...)**

Flashes of crimson blood and screaming citizens were displayed on the screen. Horror filled her widened eyes as she shook next to Thorne, clutching his arm.

Cress gasped, completely aghast, as the news reporter spoke rapidly.

"The attacks of the androids are spreading to the American Republic. Approximately 28 attacks have already been made in Europe, and ten people were reported dead. In Asia, there were about 50 attacks, and 33 people were reported dead. On the east coast of America, two attacks have already been made. Rogue androids are on the loose, and escort-droids are confusing humans as well. No explanation as to why they attack. Stay inside, please! Rid of all programmed chips in your household androids, or dispose of them!" The woman's face pinched as the holograph showing the incidents dissolved. "California 10-B News- back to headquarters."

"Screen- off," mumbled Thorne.

The netscreen blackened. Like a pit of black despair.

A vulnerable sentiment ran across Cress's arms, speckling them with goosebumps. She hesitated, gauging his stern set of his jaw."Thorne?"

"We'll be alright," he said. Too quickly, like he was trying to conceal his feelings. "I mean, the attacks were only in like, in the northeastern part... and- we'll be alright. We don't have any androids in our house, anyway."

Cress noticed the gulp Thorne took.

She buried her head in the crook of his arms. "I'm worried. Do you think Scarlet is fine? What about Cinder? Then, what about-"

"Cress. Sweet. They're all very strong. One or two androids won't be the end of them." His face warmed into a reassuring smile. Rubbing his hands over her arms, he pecked her head softly. "Worrying won't solve anything."

Looking deeply into his sapphire irises, Cress sighed. "Yes, but worrying is the only thing I _can_ do."

The thought of Rapunzel dying created a nightmare in Cress's head.

Her daughter. Nearly 2 months old, already proving to be a gem in her world.

Then, Scarlet and Wolf, and their daughter. Cress didn't even get to officially meet Red yet. Or, would Kai and Cinder be alright, with their two children?

Shivering, Cress collapsed into a couch. Thorne mumbled something softly in her ear, comforting words, but it wasn't enough to quell a mother's paranoia.

If her friends weren't dying, other people would be, and this time, there was nothing she could do.

Desperately, she ran up the flight of stairs to check on her child.

 _One more time._

Rapunzel was fast asleep, but there was something off as Cress peered into her pink-blanketed crib.

 _Stars._

Her daughter's hair was a waterfall of a glowing, honey-nectar beams, the hair as long as the height of Cress. Mounds of beautiful tresses shimmered and bits slightly overflowed from the crib, and then just like that- the hair shrunk to the small tufts of tresses a baby _should_ have.

Cress immediately knew what was going on.

Her daughter had the gift. If only this day could get any more hectic.

* * *

"Ebbie. Ebony Snow? Sweetie," cooed Winter softly. "Oh, sweetheart. Momma loves you." Happily, Winter twirled Ebony in her arms. She felt buoyant, like she was on top of the galaxy and could pluck the stars from the universe, one by one. Earlier today, she was able to have another Garan device implanted on her spinal cord, in which Selene had shipped hundreds of devices to Luna. Finally, Winter would be able to hold her little ice-boy without fear of going mad.

The baby blubbered, baby spittle forming at his lips, and Winter assumed that was the equivalent to a laugh. Although spit started to gather at the thin, light blue material of her dress, Winter couldn't help but look past that, and she grinned till her dimples hurt.

"Oh, yes, my little apple-frost! Let us have some fun. Would you like to go to sleep?" A giggle collapsed from Winter- all babies seemed to do was sleep and eat.

The nanny walked in, a broad grin on her face. "Your Majesty," she said, stopping to curtsey. "How is Ebony this afternoon?"

"Ebony- why don't you tell the nanny yourself?" Winter hummed, arranging his blanket snugly around him.

Ebony's smile faltered as his mother set him down in his crib, and a wail escaped his lips.

"Oh, sweet. Stop crying, little one."

Approaching the crib, the nanny admired the child. "He's quite the beauty, if I do say so myself."

"And quite the crier," sighed Winter. "Well, I suppose Scarlet's child is more problematic than mine." With a stroke of Ebony's black tuft of hair, Winter attempted to appease the baby. "Oh, stars." Huffing, she picked up the child again, and cradled him in her arms.

"If you wanted the child to hush, you could always think in your mind."

Frozen in her spot, Winter stiffened. "Excuse me?"

The nanny cleared her throat. "Um- I didn't mean- I know you're a talented Lunar who doesn't use your gift...But, it works, and…You don't need that awful device on your cord-"

"I won't use my gift." Slightly miffed at the nany's comment, Winter added, "And I don't plan to ever use it in the future."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I hope I did not disturb you." Knowing better to stay silent, the nanny bowed her head quickly and left the room, ashamed.

Winter's face was hot with anger, but she breathed in and out, welcoming peace. She must not lose her temper. The nanny meant no harm.

"Isn't that right, Ebony?" mused Winter. "I will never manipulate you the way my step-mother did to me, dear." A sudden memory of having to mutilate her own face infringed in her mind, and Winter touched her cheek faintly, the red scars of hers never to fade.

But Ebbie's bright, slate-chocolate irises, with the famous emerald specks shining in between, gleamed with comprehension, and his little tears and spittle halted as he nestled comfortably, ready for sleep. Winter immediately felt her grief assuaged.

"What about your step-mother?" Jacin had stepped in the chambers, his hair a bit of a mess.

Winter laughed, the noise like skipping rocks over a brook."She was a fool, wasn't she?" With a soft caress of her husband's cheek, Winter beamed at him. "Well. You look quite disheveled."

"I suppose I do."

He didn't say anything else.

There was something off. It took Winter a minute to realize that Jacin's jaw was set _too_ firm, and how his hands were clutched at his sides, and his eyebrows furrowed in consternation…

"Jacin? What's wrong?"

He simply plucked Ebony from her arms and tucked him tight. He stared at the child for a while, murmured a soft word under his breath, then looked up. In one second, it seemed like the dark bags under his tired, gray eyes appeared out of nowhere, and his face deflated. "Earth is in havoc. Androids are rebelling."

She started to tremble, feeling her bottom lip quiver. Was that even possible- was he jesting?

"I just commed Cinder," he pressed on, oblivious to her breaking heart. "She's evacuating the palace. I think our friends are alright. But...people are dying. I was wondering if you could call a conference so Luna could help Earth out."

 _Help Earth out._

Winter was feeling pretty helpless. Like a bird, stuck in a cage.

She crumpled onto the bed, yet refused to cry. Motionless, she was. A statue of marble, of ice. "No," she uttered, quietly. How could androids rebel?

The baby started to wail again.

It may seem impossible, but Winter knew best what impossible meant. She knew well, and if these androids really were attacking, then...

"Yes," Winter started slowly. "Yes." Her fingers grasped the material of her dress on her lap.

Jacin plopped himself beside her. "Yes, what?"

She leaned against his strong shoulder, her shattering heart bandaging itself. "We need to- we need to help them. Help Earth...but…" Desperately, her heart clawed at words, groping for things to say. "Whatever Earth is going through, we'll get them out of."

"I'll ask for reinforcements to be sent, then. And, extra supplies in case Earth needs any," said Jacin.

Winter nodded, merely staring down at Ebony. How she had hoped for a bright future for him. For all of her friends' children. And look at them now.

After all, they were the beginning of the new generation.

 **A/N: Yep. It's finished. ...thoughts? Comments? Let me know by reviewing, please, or PM me. I know I should have ended this story earlier, but I loved writing this too much to let it go.**

 **I also know I probably didn't make it as satisfactory as you would have liked, considering that I sprung a new chapter on you after nearly four months. So.**

 **Surprise- I'm debating whether or not I should start a new story. "The New Generation". (I can practically hear groans right now...) Okay, well, it's not directly a continuation of this story,- but you get to know what happens after the android attacks- and it's about the children growing up more and their toddler-teen years, and new concepts and thoughts about what would happen in the future...it's going to be more accurate to the TLC story line, too...**

 **Perhaps I'm dragging this Project Generation for too long?**

 **NOTE: _I have set a legitimate goal to update at least one unfinished fic once every two weeks, or more frequently._ **

**Please let me know what you think about me starting a new story... Thanks for all who are reading and showing support~**


End file.
